Blackbird
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: -AU to Nightingale.- She was born a princess, chosen by Bastet and Iset to be a protector of Wakanda and its King. Challenges would come her way, experiences both good and bad, and she'd face them all: for country, and for family. This time the Black Panther won't hunt alone; and when the thrush sings, the world will listen. (Can be Read as a Stand Alone)
1. Shadow

I totally loved Black Panther from the moment I first saw the movie. Have watched it so many times since getting my digital version that I can almost quote certain scenes. Almost from the moment I did I knew I wanted to revisit Wakanda for an AU, doing things differently than I did in "Midnight Songbird". Those who've read that particular AU know that it doesn't really fit with the movie as I wrote it before it came out and was more inspired by fanfics and some things from the comics I found in wikipedia article. This time I did my best to adjust more to what appeared in the MCU, though while still holding onto things I put in MS, this is still part of the Nightingale-verse, after all.

Important things you must know that are different from the canon-MCU. Shuri is older, not sure what age she's in the MCU exactly, but the general consensus seems to be that she was about 17 at the time of the movie. In MS I made her barely five years or so younger than T'Challa, this time I've made her younger still, about fifteen years younger than her brother, but not quite as young as in the MCU, Also, in the MCU it is never mentioned that T'Chaka had another wife before Ramonda, perhaps he wasn't in that version. For this I hold onto the comics, where his first wife and Queen was N'Yami, and she's the one who gave him T'Challa; Ramonda came later on and she's Shuri's birth-mother and T'Challa's stepmother. I mention more Dora Milaje by name than the ones that are used in the movie, though enough of them appear that you can believe easily it's any of them. I also tried my best to reconcile the comic-inspired Nakia I'd used before with the MCU one. It wasn't easy! I loved movie-Nakia, and if I hadn't already given T'Challa a match by then I'd have totally used that pairing.

This fic has a very slight crossover with the Smallville universe. Mainly where it concerns the Halls, and a very vague mention of the metas in Kansas. Still, it's not really marked as a crossover with that fandom because I don't think it's as important in this one.

And then on other minor details: I added a second goddess in this than the one traditionally mentioned in Black Panther fics. It felt right, and she's from the same pantheon. Xhosa is used as Wakandan, just like in the MCU itself; though I must admit to not knowing a word of the language, what little I use came from google-translate, if any of it is horribly wrong please let me know so I may correct it. Technically the name Sekani is a male one but I didn't really pay attention to that detail when I chose it, and I liked it, so I decided to keep it.

Something I think must be mentioned is that this fic has a genderfluid Loki. I've done it before in other fics, like "Brethil" and "Falling Stars"; but still, you must know. Of course, zir match is pansexual so she cares very little whether Loki's in a male body or a female one.

Dreamcast: Rochelle Aytes as Sekani, Taraneh Alidoosti as Kendra Hall, Jada Pinkett Smith as Berhane, Quvenzhané Wallis as Irozi.

Fic is written entirely in 3rd Person POV.

* * *

Blackbird

(Alternative Universe to _Nightingale_)

_By: Lalaith Quetzalli _

_She was born a princess, chosen by Bastet and Iset to be a protector of Wakanda and its King. Challenges would come her way, experiences both good and bad, and she'd face them all: for country, and for family. This time the Black Panther won't hunt alone; and when the thrush sings, the world will listen._

**Shadow**

She was happy to live in the shadows, until the light called her to fight.

Sometimes Fate can be cruel, what's one baby lost before she can even fully form in the womb? Nobody ever even knew she existed, because in many ways she never did. But sometimes… sometimes Fate may choose to be merciful and turn a blind eye when Destiny slips through to twist a single thread in the Tapestry. Just one, one life taking form, being born, who would in turn change so many others, until the Tapestry became something entirely different from what Fate once intended. But that was okay, just this once, Destiny would have her chance…

When Queen N'Yami, wife of T'Chaka gave birth to the one who would be the heir to the throne of Wakanda something happened that no one was expecting… instead of one child, she gave birth to two. Twins, a boy and a girl: T'Challa and Sekani. No one knew what to do.

"My King, this cannot be, there cannot be two heirs to the throne." One of the Advisers stated in a tone lined with malice.

T'Chaka might not have picked up on the darkness in the man's words, but he still remembered the first thing his wife had said to him after the second child was placed in his arms. She too had known the complications there could be, with twins.

"_Don't you dare take my daughter from me T'Chaka, or to allow anyone to do that." She said, with a fierceness that belied her weak and exhausted body. "Sekani is your child as much as T'Challa. You will look after both, equally." _

"I have only one heir." T'Chaka announced evenly. "T'Challa is my first-born, and one day, with the blessing of Bastet. He will inherit my throne."

"And what of the girl?" Zuri, the youngest of his advisers and his personal friend, inquired.

"Sekani is my child as well." T'Chaka stated simply. "My second born, Wakanda's princess. You will give her the respect she deserves."

It was obvious that not everyone was in full agreement, but no one dare disagree either.

A week later Queen N'Yami passed away. She never recovered from the birth; an unknown sickness took her over and there was nothing anyone could do. All of Wakanda's great medical advances mattered very little when they didn't even know what was wrong with the Queen. The loss of her only made T'Chaka hold on tighter to his children, both of them, for they were all he'd left of his beloved wife.

**xXx**

Sekani grew up in her brother's shadow, but she never minded that. She loved T'Challa dearly, and as her nana (the woman who'd one day become her step-mother) used to tell her. She had her destiny, just like T'Challa had his. Sekani knew what her destiny was, even if she never told anyone. For as long as she could remember Sekani had had dreams: she would be in the desert, three pyramids standing imposing in the background, and a woman with long dark hair cascading down her back, dressed in very elegant clothes and with golden wings open wide behind her would talk to her. She called herself Iset, and told Sekani she was chosen to be a secret warrior, a protector of Wakanda's future king. And Sekani embraced it all.

It was her idea to train with the Dora Milaje when she became old enough to join those who'd been chosen to follow T'Challa. And even before that, she would sweet-talk her father's own Dora and get them to teach her things. It wasn't exactly normal, princesses weren't meant to be Dora Milaje; but then again, never had Wakanda had a princess like Sekani.

When T'Challa and Sekani were fourteen years old their father married Ramonda. The woman who'd been serving as their nana, and later on a sort of tutor for them both. They cared for Ramonda, she had been like family to them even before the wedding. She was the only one that had been allowed anywhere close to them since the mess with Asya. The twins did not remember any of that, they'd been too young, just months old. But the woman had been quite insistent on a political match; she'd apparently been T'Chaka's intended before he met N'Yami and fell in love with her. With the Queen gone, she tried to get the position, did her best to convince the King's Advisers (the other Tribe Leaders) that it was for the best. But in the end everyone recognized that T'Chaka was still in mourning, and it wouldn't be right to ask him to take another wife. Ramonda had joined the palace's staff to look after the children, and to ensure Asya would go nowhere near them (she'd tried to get to T'Chaka through the twins).

For over a decade T'Chaka continued mourning N'Yami. He had no interest in taking a second wife, and no need for it either. Ramonda… everyone knew that hadn't been planned. She became T'Chaka's friend, close by virtue of her position in the twins' lives. And that friendship evolved, until it eventually became love. T'Chaka would never stop loving N'Yami, but he was willing to move on, to take another woman into his heart. Ramonda understood it all and accepted it, accepted T'Chaka. She already loved the twins like they were her own. And a year later she gave the King a daughter, the twins a little sister, and Wakanda a second princess: Shuri.

The worst scare they ever had came when Shuri was little. A group of criminals managed to get past the warriors from the Border Tribe and all the way to the palace. The palace was sealed, the children sent to bed early while the adults discussed what was going on. None of them were expecting it when, right as the Queen raised a glass of water to her lips, the three children rushed into the room, Sekani at the front of the group. She tore the glass from her step-mother's hand and threw it against a wall. Glass and water flew everywhere but all eyes were on the teen-aged princess; and behind her stood T'Challa, with toddler Shuri on his hip.

"What is going on here?" T'Chaka demanded.

He didn't understand. His children had always been so well-mannered, so polite, thoughtful. He could have never expected them to go against his explicit orders, leaving their rooms, and then interrupting a very important, very private meeting.

"The water's poisoned baba!" Sekani cried out. "They want to hurt us, to hurt you and omama (stepmother)!"

That certainly had everyone moving. In less than an hour scientists had confirmed that the water had, in fact, been poisoned. An investigation began, as they sought to find those who might have betrayed the royal family and their reasons.

It was a moment of great turmoil, not just for the royal family, but for everyone in Wakanda. When questioned on it. Sekani just told her father that her friend, Iset, had warned her. The Dora could never find anyone, Dora, servant, warrior or civilian, who answered to that name. And in the midst of the long, complicated investigation, the name was eventually forgotten.

On the positive side, no one was hurt. The invaders were caught and imprisoned for years before eventually being exiled, their bodies marked. Just like Klaus had, years earlier. Those that had betrayed the Golden Tribe too suffered the same consequences, and life moved on.

Sekani noticed that, as the years passed, most people seemed to just stop noticing her. It wasn't that she was invisible, not at all. But with her always in black (dresses with tight pants and high boots), wavy black hair pinned back in a messy twist. Always with the Dora Milaje, or in her brother's shadow. A moment came when most people, those who didn't spend time with her daily, began forgetting that there was a Princess Sekani.

**xXx**

When the time came, T'Challa and Sekani traveled to Oxford together to go to college. It was a very freeing time for them both, a time to learn about the world beyond their borders. And a time to enjoy without the limitations being the children of a King put upon them. They both went to parties, dated. Though Sekani was more discreet and judicious when choosing both her friends and her dates. T'Challa was more free at first, until a bad experience with an American called Monica Lynner made him more careful. His relationships also tended to last longer than Sekani's who, aside from her British friend Clavis, who almost always seemed to be occupied and hardly ever had time for her (which was why their relationship didn't last), though when he did they would have the most fascinating conversations; and Hikari, her Japanese friend, her dearest friend and thanks to whom Sekani discovered that she cared and was attracted to people rather than their gender; Sekani just never seemed to be able to keep anyone for long.

Neither of them ever regretted their experiences while in the UK. Both where it pertained to their studies, and more personal pursuits. It was a chance for them to grow as people, to become who they were meant to be, not just as royalty, but as themselves. They were thankful for the chance.

It took several years, but eventually T'Challa graduated with degrees in Economics, Political Science and Psychology; while Sekani in the same time finished degrees in Linguistics and Political Science, as well as certifying herself in close to a dozen languages.

"Just say what's on your mind ubhuti (brother)." Sekani murmured, closing her eyes and tipping her head back so he wouldn't see her rolling them.

They were in the common area of their shared apartment, where they'd been living while attending University, just outside campus. Their parents and little sister would be arriving in the morning for their graduation, after which they'd all be going back to Wakanda.

"Why only two degrees?" He asked.

"I've answered that question before." She pointed out calmly.

"You have, and still I fail to fully understand, so please explain it to me." T'Challa pressed. "You could have done more. You're a genius sister. But instead you chose to take just two degrees and a bunch of languages."

"And that, right there, is the problem."

"What problem?"

"That you keep seeing them as 'a bunch of languages'. Isolationist our nation might be, ubhuti (brother) but Wakanda does not exist in a vacuum."

"We're self sufficient. We need no outsiders, never have, never will."

Yes, that was the mindset of most in their country. And Sekani couldn't find the right words to explain why it was so wrong. And it wasn't just what Iset had told her, that a day would come when they'd need to join the world, to be a part of it. Sekani had been preparing herself for that day, all along. For the day T'Challa, and Wakanda, needed her.

"If that's true, why are we sent to Europe for our college studies?" She asked instead. "And not just us, Baba too studied in Oxford, as did his brothers, his father…"

T'Challa's lips pursed. It was clear he had no answer to that, and he didn't like it.

"I don't question the way you've chosen to live your life T'Challa, you could do the same." She told him with the slightest hint of chastisement. "Respect my choices the way I do yours. Support me the way I support you."

"I will always support you usisi (sister), always." T'Challa assured her, sitting beside her on the couch and embracing her from the side.

"Always." Sekani agreed.

When they returned to Wakanda, that was when things got interesting. Having reached their coming of age during their time in Oxford, arrangements had been made for T'Challa to undergo the needed ritual the day after their return to their country.

The first part was the ritual combat. To be recognized as a man and as an adult member of the Golden Tribe, the Panther Tribe, T'Challa had to fight warriors from the tribe, one on one, each more powerful than the one before, until he could do it no more. That would settle his place in the Tribe. Unsurprisingly he kept going until the only warrior left was S'Yan; his father's older cousin (though he'd been raised as a brother after the loss of his own parents), who'd taken the mantle of Black Panther when T'Chaka could no longer do so, after a grievous injury.

S'Yan wasn't even surprised. He accepted T'Challa's challenge when it was issued and the two fought. T'Challa coming out victorious, to the Tribe's loud cheering. It was something T'Challa had been preparing for his whole life. He might have no intention of taking his father's position as Tribe Chieftain and Wakanda's King, but he wanted to be the Black Panther (and he knew his uncle much preferred being a scientist, to a warrior).

There was some surprise when Sekani stepped forth then, dressed in her own battle outfit, similar in style to what the Dora wore for training, except for how it was completely black. The Dora stepped forth then and Sekani took them down one by one, until only Okoye, the General, was left. If anyone was surprised by Sekani's skill in battle no one showed it. It was known she'd trained with the Dora in her youth, but she'd been away for years (what no one knew was that T'Challa and Sekani had trained together and sparred against each other during that time). The surprise came then when Sekani did not step forth to challenge the general, instead bowing her head in respect.

"Why did you back down?" Shuri asked quietly as they left the arena for the ceremonial grounds to continue with tradition. "You could have defeated Okoye. You took down Ayo!"

"Okoye is the general of the Dora Milaje, the most powerful female warrior of Wakanda." Sekani explained to her little sister. "That's what she's meant to be. If I'd fought her. It wouldn't have been right. I'm not a Dora, nor do I want to be one. I am my own person. I only fought because I wanted to show our Tribe, once and for all, that I'm as much one of them as T'Challa is, I am a warrior of Wakanda, and proud of it."

"I… I don't think I can be one, a warrior I mean." Shuri's voice was so small, so unsure, as she admitted that, it pulled at Sekani's heart.

"And that's just fine as well." The older sister insisted. "You choose who you want to be Shuri. A warrior, a scientist, a merchant… anything. It's your choice and yours alone."

"Everyone in our tribe is a warrior." Shuri muttered quietly.

"Omama (Stepmother) isn't." Sekani reminded her calmly. "Uncle S'Yan might have been a warrior, but he prefers being a scientist. And there's nothing wrong with that."

"So you won't love me any less if I'm not a warrior?" The younger girl finally got to the crux of the matter.

"Never. I will always love you Shuri." Sekani embraced her from one side, kissing her temple. "As will T'Challa, and baba, and omama, and everyone who matters."

Shuri had brightened up by the time they got to the ceremonial grounds. There, the women of the Tribe worked together to collect and crush the heart-shaped herb which was then given to T'Chaka, who helped T'Challa drink it as he laid on the red-sands, arms crossed over his chest. The women then used small shovels to cover him with the sand while T'Chaka stood guard over them, and they waited.

It took but seconds for T'Challa to straighten, what no one was expecting was when, the moment he did, he reached for the girls, for one of them specifically…

"Usisi (sister)…" He croaked out.

"Uthando (brother)…" Sekani replied automatically, confused.

"What's wrong?" Ramonda asked, confused. "What happened?"

"They wouldn't receive me, not alone." T'Challa answered absently, eyes focused on his twin. "They want us both."

"Both…?" All eyes turned to Sekani.

Truth was, no one seemed to know what to say to that. Only the Tribe was present, it's not like any of them had forgotten about Sekani, that she was T'Challa's twin, but nothing could have prepared them for something like that. Only the heir, the Black Panther, was supposed to partake of the heart-shaped herb.

"They said… they said we came into this world together, and we are meant to walk this path together as well." T'Challa tried to explain, even as a part of him was still half lost in the trance.

"I will never be queen." Sekani pointed out, looking at no one except her brother.

She felt it needed to be said. It was why some of her father's advisers still didn't like her (when they happened to remember she existed, at least), they saw her as an oddity, and a challenger to the heir to the throne. And she had no interest in that.

"But you will always be my sister." T'Challa said in return. "Come, they're waiting."

Sekani didn't even turn to see her parents, or for anyone to approve. She took a deep breath and went to lay beside her brother, who shifted a bit to make space for her.

Shuri and Ramonda meanwhile got a new heart-shaped herb infusion prepared, which they helped Sekani drink.

Neither twin noticed when they clasped hands, it just felt right. When sand was pushed over them both Sekani tensed briefly in nervousness, but sensing it, T'Challa tightened his hold on her hand briefly. The reminder that her brother was right there with her, that whatever might come, they'd be facing it together, allowed her to relax. And then they both closed their eyes and let go.

In what felt like the blink of an eye Sekani and T'Challa opened their eyes to find themselves no longer in the ceremonial grounds. Instead they found themselves in what looked like a valley, not far from the edge of the jungle.

The twins stood in unison, hands still clasped together, and it was as they noticed that, that they also became aware of the changes in themselves. They were both dressed in white: T'Challa in a long-sleeved tunic and slacks with gray tribal designs; while she wore a long white caftan dress with a design of golden wings down her back and arms.

Still without letting go, the twins turned around to face a nearby tree, there were several animals on its branches, but two stood out: a panther, and a bird.

"Bastet…" Both murmured in unison, bowing in respect at the representation of the goddess.

Sekani took the initiative with the next one, though T'Challa was quick to follow her lead:

"Iset…" The name was followed by another bow.

The two animals left the tree then, shifting into humanoid forms before actually touching the ground. The twins bowed again to them in respect.

"My children… our children…" Iset addressed them first with a maternal smile.

"You hold onto each other." Bastet pointed out to their clasped hands. "That's good. It shows that you understand the ties that bind you."

"We're siblings, we will always be siblings…" Sekani whispered softly.

"You are indeed." Iset nodded solemnly. "Challenges will come your way, both big and small, and I have no doubt you will surpass them all as long as you remember to face them as you face us, together. Claw and wing…"

"The Black Panther and the Blackbird of Wakanda…" The two sentenced in unison.

Again, it seemed like nothing more than the blink of an eye, and suddenly the twins found themselves on the ground, with sand all around, over them. They sat up abruptly in unison. The first thing they looked at was each other, as if to reassure themselves that they were still there, still together. Then they turned to those waiting on them.

"We saw them…" T'Challa began, panting for breath.

"Bastet…" Sekani continued, fighting to regulate her breathing as much as he did.

"And Iset…" T'Challa added for good measure.

It would be a long while before someone would remember a teen-aged Sekani, telling them that it was her friend, Iset, who warned her of the poison in the water. Even then, no one would ever be able to fully understand what it all meant.

The twins said nothing of what the goddesses had said to them. The message was meant for them and them alone, and everyone understood that. Spiritual journeys were very private things after all. And in the end, learning that two goddess had been there, rather than just the one Wakanda worshiped usually, was enough of a shock for them all.

It took almost a full minute, but eventually the twins relaxed enough, their breathing eased, their heartbeats stabilized. They'd gone through the ceremony, together, and that was how they'd stay, how they'd face anything and everything life threw at them. It was how things were meant to be. With that thought in mind they finally let go of each other's hands.

**xXx**

It was T'Challa's idea, the tour around the world. Officially they were learning more of the world they lived in, to be better prepared for the future. Before they left their father spoke to them in private, explaining how he planned to present a motion to have Wakanda come out of its isolation to the Council in the following years. Which made the twins' trip all the more important, as the information they brought back would allow their parents and the council to decide on the best way to do that when the moment came.

Sekani took great pleasure in showing to her brother how good an idea it had been for her to learn all the languages she had (she was fluent in Wakandan, English, Swahili, Somali, Arabic, Spanish, German, Russian, Chinese and Japanese, was also quickly learning Hebrew and Portuguese, with Persian and French next on the list). As she explained to her brother, it was her intention to know at least one, if not two languages spoken in any area in the world. T'Challa did his best with the basics, but was only really fluent in Wakandan, Swahili and English, he also knew a bit of French (Sekani was sure one of his girlfriends had been responsible for that). That was okay though, his sister was willing to be there to help him.

They weren't alone though. At their parents' insistence two of the Dora traveled with them: Nareema and Nakia. Nakia had once fancied herself in love with T'Challa, until she befriended Sekani and realized that being a royal wasn't how the stories portrayed it. She also learned how limited she'd be, were she to ever marry the crown prince of Wakanda. Nakia had dreams of traveling around the world, of helping save it; neither of which would have been possible as Queen of Wakanda. So she had to make a choice, the man she was infatuated with, or her dreams; she chose her dreams.

Nakia was also in no small part the reason why they didn't just travel around seeing the world, but would actually do what they could to help, no matter where they might be. They never stayed anywhere long enough for people to get too interested, too curious about the African travelers; and since even they didn't have a plan whenever they left a city there was no way for any government organization to find any sort of pattern, had they even known enough to become interested in them and their actions.

Things got interesting (insane, T'Challa insisted was a better word for it) when they were in Metropolis, Kansas. The year was 2007, the twins found out that Kansas was a most bizarre place, that there were such individuals as metas, that they might one day have to worry about more than just the rest of the countries in their world… and T'Challa met his match.

"She's twelve years old!" T'Challa cried out in a mix of anger and something edging towards desperation, hands on his head, like he was close to ripping his hair out. It wasn't the first time he said those words. "She's a child!"

"She is." Sekani agreed calmly. "Now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" T'Challa demanded, not expecting that.

"It means that Kendra Hall might be a child now, but she won't stay at that age forever." Sekani explained. "She'll grow up."

"As I grow old!"

"Oh please T'Challa, you're thirty, not sixty!" She made a pause before adding. "You remember Vis? Clavis I mean?"

"Your old boyfriend from Oxford? Yes, I do."

"What about Hikari?"

"Your Japanese friend? She was the one who liked dancing, wasn't she? I think you dated her too for a while."

"Yes her, and yes I did."

"What about them?"

"They are the same person."

"What…?!" T'Challa had no idea what he was even supposed to say to that.

"Vis and Kari, they are the same person. And Endrit, Keren, Lux, Lucas, Orion… they are all the exact same person."

"Are you…" No, of course she was sure, his sister wasn't stupid. "How do you know?"

"Because they all taste exactly the same. Like iced wine and peppermint."

That was probably more information than T'Challa was entirely comfortable with, but he chose to push aside the whole 'how exactly she knew that' and instead focused on the fact that his sister had just told him all her boyfriends and girlfriends (and people she'd probably gone out with once or twice yet had never actually dated formally) were actually the same person.

"How is that possible?" He asked after what seemed like forever.

"I… I don't really know." Sekani admitted with a small shrug, throwing herself backwards on the couch of their suite's common room. "He… She?… Ze? Ze is my match."

"How do you know?"

"Exactly like how you know Kendra is yours. She probably doesn't, not yet. Like you said, she's much too young for that. Right now she probably finds you interesting, intriguing. If you give it a chance you'll become friends, best friends even, confidantes. And when the time comes she'll realize that she loves you, that in some way or another she always has. As you will love her."

"And you?"

"I love zir. Whatever zir name, zir face. And one day, I hope ze'll give us a chance."

"How do you do that? Hope when there's no indication that destiny will favor you?"

"It's a risk, yes. But I believe it's worth it. I believe ze's worth it. Is Kendra?"

"I… I don't know her yet but, yes… yes, I do believe she is."

"Then that's all that matters, brother."

Carter Hall, Kendra's father, didn't seem to much like how much older T'Challa was compared to his daughter, but at the same time he accepted matches much easier than the twins had been expecting. When he shared his story with them…

"You're touched by the gods!" Sekani cried out in a mix of shock and delight.

"I suppose that's one way of seeing it." Carter agreed. "Kendra's mother, Shayera, was my match. Still is. I've loved her and lost her more times than I can count. It always hurts me, losing her. But knowing that one day we'll meet again, that one day we'll have a chance to love each other again, that's what keeps me going." He sighed. "Knowing that Kendra will have that. That she will have someone who will love her unconditionally, irrevocably, who will be by her side until the last star falls out of the sky… it gives me peace."

Of course he was also quite insistent that nothing would happen until Kendra was off-age, and it had to be her choice. Not like T'Challa would have ever allowed anything less. Though he did insist on them coordinating for some visits, and on helping with Kendra's college fund (they all knew Carter wasn't exactly rich, and the future Queen Consort of Wakanda deserved everything life could offer her).

It was pretty much how a fifteen-year-old Kendra Hall ended attending college in the Cairo University, in Giza, where she studied International Relations and Law. Things were made all the more interesting when Shuri chose that very year and school to attend college herself, taking a double degree in Biology and Chemistry (she already had a degree in Engineering, which she'd gotten entirely through online classes and had been working on R&D in Wakanda). T'Challa was quite sure that the only reason their sister even decided to attend an actual school, and in that very moment, was so she could get to know her 'future wedded-sister'; he didn't really mind. In fact he liked knowing that both his sisters approved, even if Kendra was still too young for them to be anything more than friends.

**xXx**

The world seemed to go absolutely nuts in 2013. Oh, things had been going crazier seemingly since Tony Stark had gone out and said 'I am Iron-Man' back in 2010, but when a hole opened in the sky above New York and aliens began pouring out… that was when things became beyond insane. Wakanda had known something was off since Iron-Man and a man that was supposed to be Captain America had had that confrontation with the black-and-gold clad warrior on the streets of Stuttgart, Germany.

All the War Dogs and informants around the globe were put under alert. T'Chaka wanted to know what was going on, the moment anything happened. If things escalated Wakanda needed to be ready. In the end things did escalate, to a level until then believed impossible, and yet there was no way of knowing anything until the hole began opening, and by then it was already too late to do anything about it (though Sekani was quite sure that with the argument that just the suggestion of going to their aid would have caused, the battle would have ended long before a decision was made, so it was pointless to ponder on it anyway). The battle lasted for hours, and all they could do was sit in Shuri's office (she was on break, and while the original plan had her staying in Cairo for a week longer, she and her own protectors had been on a plane the moment the first confrontation had taken place in Germany), she'd made use of all her hacking skills, and her connections with other hackers to get as much video and audio from NY as possible.

The only thing they expected less than what had happened until then, was what followed the end of the terrible fight.

Sekani was the first to pick up on the fact that something was off, even if she had no idea what exactly. Not until the bird flew to her. It should have been impossible, they were in Shuri's lab, which was completely sealed, no open windows at all. The bird was completely black, looked like a falcon, even if a bit on the small side. Sekani stood automatically the moment she laid eyes on him. A name falling from her lips without her even being aware of it:

"Iset…" She had no idea what was going on, she just knew it was important.

Sekani didn't even stop to consider it, the moment the falcon took off from the table she stood and followed it, at a walk that soon turned into a run. She didn't ask, though she knew her brother would follow her.

They made it to the outside, the sun was almost fully below the horizon and the stars were just beginning to sparkle above them as the falcon lead them to the foot of the huge panther statue. Where an actual panther was waiting.

"Bastet…" T'Challa breathed out the moment he laid eyes on the creature, just like his sister had with the falcon.

The twins were the first to reach the two animals where they'd stopped. They didn't even think about it, T'Challa laying a hand on the back on the panther's head, while Sekani did the same with the falcon that had landed on the other animal's head. The same word was whispered into both their minds at the same time:

"Asylum…" Though only Sekani was able to fully comprehend what it meant.

"Ze needs asylum!" She cried out, turning around, her eyes searching for her father. "Baba!"

T'Challa's eyes widened as he understood, there was only one person his sister referred to with fully neutral pronouns.

"Yes, yes of course." T'Chaka agreed immediately.

Truth was the king was beyond shocked at what he was witnessing. He had no doubt that the panther his son was touching was the embodiment of their goddess… and the falcon… she was another similar being, one called Iset (it was probably in that very moment that the King made the connection, to the friend of his daughter's, who'd warned them about the poisoned water, and the one who'd sent T'Challa back from his trance and wouldn't take him until Sekani joined him, until they entered the astral plane together…). A part of T'Chaka was beyond proud of his children, chosen by not just one but two goddesses! The rest was beyond terrified, for pretty much the exact same reason.

The panther let out a low purr, at the same time the falcon made some noise too. A fraction of a second later their shapes blurred out, shifting, and at the same time they vanished completely, in their place appeared another form. That of a man in black leather, green silk and golden heavily damaged armor… the very same man that less than an hour before they'd all seen leading an alien army to attack NY. T'Challa was all set to roar a challenge until he saw his sister, the way she dropped to her knees beside the man, embracing him, crying over him; and when his eyes opened and he looked at them, at her… his eyes were green, and they looked nothing like they had in the footage Shuri had hacked. There was something in his eyes as he looked at his sister, something T'Challa couldn't give a proper name to, but he knew existed, that it was important.

"Usisi…" He whispered, very slowly laying a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Come on, lets get him inside. His wounds will need to be treated."

"No one can see him uthando, not like this…" Sekani was almost begging him, and that was so wrong on so many levels. "They will not understand."

T'Challa wasn't sure he understood, but it was his sister asking, so of course he'd help. He'd do anything for his sister, for either of them.

"Come on." He insisted.

Between the two of them, it was easy enough to get Loki to the palace and to a room in the royal wing, the one closest to Sekani's own private apartments. He made arrangements so none other than the two of them and their personal guards would go anywhere close to the room and their new guest. It wasn't an arrangement that could last forever, but until the stranger recovered it would have to do.

**xXx**

Thanks to Wakanda's great advances it didn't take long for Loki to recover. Even then, Sekani hardly ever left his side during those days, and only if she was sure someone would be watching over him. Preferably T'Challa. She worried over how she'd explain to her parents who their visitor was exactly, and why the goddesses had taken such a personal interest in him (even she didn't fully understand that part, other than, without their intervention Loki wouldn't have been able to find Wakanda, much less get in; while the vibranium technology was a big part of what kept their kingdom safe, Bastet's blessing also played a big part on why they'd never been in any significant danger in thousands of years).

Loki finally woke up three days after what was already becoming known as the Battle of New York. Though most of his injuries did not actually come from that battle, but some time before; and even worse than that were the wounds that had healed wrong (broken bones that hadn't set right, scars that held infection beneath them because they hadn't been properly treated). It was all just so terrible Sekani couldn't help but cry whenever she would look at one. And even though their medics had made use of their vast array of skills and resources at their disposal, and made such a good job that those who hadn't seem him on that first hours would never imagine how badly off he had been… she had seen him, had felt him, and the mere thought of all the pain he must have been in, for goddesses knew how long… It made her want to cry, and at the same time, it made her want to go on a hunt for those responsible. She was a warrior for Wakanda, and while her purpose in life might be to help her brother, that did not mean she didn't have a warrior's instincts the rest of the time, and that instinct was screaming at her that things wouldn't be fully right until she'd found the bastards who'd hurt her match so and split them on her blades (talon blades, forged from vibranium just for her, to go with her goddess-given title of Blackbird).

The meeting took place in the siblings' common sitting room. As was tradition in Wakanda the younger generation had their own wing, separate from that of their parents and the Tribe Elders, where they'd been staying since they were old enough not to need their parents around all the time. They each had a private apartment which consisted of a huge master bedroom with balcony, a second bedroom, a luxurious bathroom, a private office and a private sitting room. Aside from that they also had a huge gym, a library, a lab (mostly used by Shuri, for her personal projects), as well as a number of common rooms, guest rooms and bathrooms in the wing. The twins had actually shared one apartment for the first few years in the wing until they each felt the need for more privacy and Sekani moved to her own apartment. Loki had been staying in her secondary bedroom (with her spending most time on a chair by his side).

Sekani had been completely tense when entering the room, one of her hands kept closing up, a part of her wishing for a weapon with which to protect what was hers… the other she forced herself to keep still, on Loki's arm, not wanting to make him even more nervous than he already was. What she could have never expected was the way everyone smiled at her, at both of them, or the way her stepmother's (really, she was the only mother she'd ever known) eyes filled with so much compassion (not pity, never pity) as she looked past her and straight at the man at her side.

"Be welcome here." T'Chaka stated in a very ceremonial manner, looking straight at Loki, because his expression too softened. "You're among family now."

"I… I don't understand." Loki admitted, so quietly only the twins and the King could hear him.

"We know he didn't do the things he did of his own free will." T'Challa explained quietly.

"What…?" Even Sekani wasn't expecting that one.

They waited for the two to take a seat, Ramonda pouring some tea for the both of them and insisting that they take at least a sip before T'Challa continued explaining.

"The color of his eyes, it's not the same now from what it was during the invasion." T'Challa explained. "According to the SHIELD files someone hacked…"

"It was only a few files!" Shuri cried out in her own defense. "And TaserNinja helped me!"

"Anyway, the change in eye-color fits with what happened with two of their own, an agent and a scientist, who were under mind control." T'Challa continued, his voice turning almost sassy as he added. "Also, for an experienced warrior and a man considered the Norse God of things like Mischief, Lies and Magic itself… that battle plan wasn't what I would call effective."

"It depends on how you look at it." Loki practically snarked, relaxing just a minute amount beside the princess who'd pretty much nursed him to health over the past three days.

He knew she was his match, of course he did. Even if he hadn't the slightest idea as to how that was even possible. So long his F… the Allfather had seen mortals as less, an opinion Loki hadn't really shared. And to find his match was a princess among mortals of a kingdom with resources and technology that surpassed anything Asgard could have ever expected midgardians to possess. And she knew who he was, not just in his own person, but to her, he did not understand…

"Othandekayo (beloved one)…" Sekani whispered, placing a hand on his cheek.

"How… how can you look at me like that?" He asked, voice hoarse.

"Like what?" She asked in turn, head tilted to a side in confusion.

"Like you know me, even though you don't." He insisted.

"But I do." She insisted, caressing his cheek very softly. "I know you. Whatever name you might bear, whatever face you might wear. I know you… it feels like I always have, and I always will. You're my match Loki…"

"How long…?" He couldn't help but ask.

"November '93." She smiled widely at him.

Loki was left speechless. He remembered November '93, of course he did. Though he hadn't been… him, that night. He'd been a blonde French male artist wearing a dress and having an outrageous amount of fun… and Sekani knew it was him. It was then that he realized it, she knew it had always been him. Had she always known? Something told him the answer was yes, impossible as it might seem (as it should have been).

It took him a minute or two, but eventually Loki decided it was easier to accept the incredible reality he found himself a part of, rather than keep denying it. So he accepted that the woman at his side was his match and she knew it, she was a warrior princess of her people and she loved him. Around them both was the rest of her family who knew what he'd done, and had at least an idea of why he'd done it, and they respected him for that, rather than believed him to be weak somehow. More importantly, they accepted him at their daughter's/sister's side.

So he told them his story. The story of Loki adopted son of Odin Allfather and Queen Frigg, brother of Thor, second prince of Asgard; born the bastard son of Laufey, King of Jotunheim. Told them about being a sorcerer, a man who chose to fight with words rather than fists, and magic in the place of blades; in a society that prided itself on all men being warriors and where magic was a womanly art. He even told them about being gender-fluid, even if he mostly favored a male form, in a world that didn't understand such things. Perhaps it would have been easier for him to have chosen to be a girl, but Loki had never been one to take the easy way out. And in the end, most of the time he chose to be male, even if being so, with the choices he'd made (small knives, magic, words) made things harder on him.

He told them about what had brought him there. Starting with Thor's quasi coronation, which he'd averted while trying to protect Asgard from the reckless, wild, immature man his brother had been. Their insane trip to Jotunheim, Thor's exile, Loki's short time on the throne, followed by the Jotun attack, the fight against Thor, and Loki's fall off the Rainbow bridge.

The more the story advanced, the tenser Sekani got, the tighter her hold on Loki. The mere idea of possibly losing him… that something might have happened to him and he wouldn't have made it to her, to Wakanda… that he could have been gone and she'd never have known…

Finally, Loki told them about Thanos, the Mad Titan. About meeting him in the abyss, his desire to gather all the Infinity Stones his courtship of Death… and the way Loki sought to be the one sent to Earth, it was the only way he could think to find an out. Thanos had used the Mind Gem on him before sending him with the scepter, but still had to allow Loki enough free will to plan and to get things done. Something the prince took advantage of as he went about things in such a way that it'd force Earth's heroes to gather to team-up against him. It almost didn't work out, the human gifted were so… incapable of working together. The attack on the agent, the Son of Coul was a last ditch attempt at making them a team. And it had worked, for the duration of the battle at least. Loki wasn't sure how long a team built on such foundations would last, but it certainly wouldn't be forever unless they managed to communicate between them; and it didn't look very promising, from where he was standing.

He finished the story explaining how he'd been lying there, on the broken floor of Stark's penthouse, waiting for the heroes to arrive. For his brother to chain him up and take him to Asgard, where the Allfather might take his head, or just chuck him in the deepest, darkest pit in the Asgardian prison (literally, the worst cell in their dungeons was known as the Pit). Either way, he would be out of the Mad Titan's reach, and that was all he cared for. And then…

"It was you…" Loki murmured, turning to look straight at Sekani. "As I lied there, waiting for the so-called Avengers… I suddenly thought about you. I remembered how you looked that day, when we had that picnic in Queen Mary's Rose Gardens. You were wearing that turquoise knee-length dress with the wide-black belt and dark boots, remember? You looked so beautiful… I wanted the day to never end, wanted to stay by your side forever… I realized then that if I stayed where I was, if I let Thor take me to Asgard, I would never see you again. I couldn't accept that. So I dropped into the shadows and prayed for the stars to guide me to you. Next thing I know two female voices are asking me if I will choose you, if I will stay with you; fight for you, live for you. I said yes, of course yes, till the last star falls out of the sky… Next thing I know, I'm on the outside instead of in a penthouse, with the stars above me instead of the sun, and you're there…"

Sekani just couldn't hold herself back anymore. It was absolutely insane, her brother, her parents, they were all right there! But hearing those words made her feel so much, she couldn't hold back. She just threw herself at Loki, kissing him like she'd been wishing to do since he'd woken. Like she had dreamed of since she'd last seen him (in the form of a gorgeous androgynous man with long, silky black hair she'd had a memorable night with in Switzerland).

Shuri's cat-calling and T'Challa's groan pulled the match back to reality. Though the moment that T'Challa opened his mouth to say something Sekani threw a glare at him followed by a very particular arch of her eyebrow, a silent reminder that she knew quite a few things he wouldn't want her to blurt out. That made T'Challa close his mouth very quickly.

On the other side of them, Shuri just laughed; even T'Chaka and Ramonda were smiling at their children's antics. It was a moment of levity, a nice moment. They still had a lot to plan, decisions to make on how they'd face the future, life and any challenges it might bring. Only one thing was for sure: they'd do it together.

**xXx**

The next morning Luka Hvedrungr was introduced to the Panther Tribe as an outsider who had followed Princess Sekani from Oxford and wished to court her. He spent months learning all he could about the tribe and about Wakanda, earning the people's love as he showed them how high in regard he held their princess.

It was almost funny. In her childhood and adolescence Princess Sekani had been forever in her brother's shadow, hardly noticed even by her own tribe. And then there was their coming of age. When Sekani chose to step out of her brother's shadow to do battle herself, to show the tribe who she truly was, a warrior in her own right. And then the astral-trip, the goddesses' blessing, her naming as Blackbird of Wakanda… it was more than she could have ever imagined.

In 2014 the first Royal Wedding in decades took place, followed by a ceremony where Luka, husband of Sekani, was officially named as Prince Consort of Wakanda. Shuri was delighted to have a new brother, and knowing that in a few years she'd have a new sister too. Since turning eighteen Kendra had begun spending the summers in Wakanda to learn about her future country and the family and tribe she'd be joining one day.

It wasn't easy. Not everyone in Wakanda agreed with the fact that both of the eldest royals were marrying outsiders. At the same time, the twins had been blessed not just by their Panther Goddess Bastet, but also by a second goddess, Iset, who had shown no interest in Wakanda in thousands of years. It was seen by many as a sign. So certain oddities were allowed.

The celebration became greater when, less than a full year later, Princess Sekani gave birth to her first-born child Irozi Alfdis (one African name and one Norwegian); most called her simply Rozi, or little princess. Everyone loved her, precious little girl that she was.

Less than two months after the baby's birth the world seemed to go off its axis. It started with odd happenings in London: the Convergence. Loki told them it happened every 5,000 years; when the barriers between the worlds became thinner, flimsier. It shouldn't have been that big a deal… at least not until the huge black ship appeared right in the Hudson and the battle that followed.

Then as if that hadn't been bad enough, in 2016 came the Fall of SHIELD. Shuri was horrified. Even more when she realized someone had pretty much dumped everything in SHIELD's servers straight into the web.

"Are they so… so idiotic?!" She practically screeched.

"Have they no heart?" Sekani asked as she realized what it all meant. "All the lives they're putting at risk… the people they're condemning to death and for what? Their own wounded pride because they didn't know they had wolves masquerading as sheep?!"

"Ironsmith is calling everyone ready and willing to help him salvage this situation." Shuri announced, speaking even as she typed. "WawaSeed present and ready!"

Sekani said nothing else. She wasn't a hacker and knew there was nothing she could do to help. Instead she just hung back, making sure Shuri had something to drink and snack on every so often. Something told her the whole thing was going to take a while.

It took quite more than a while, days on end, first trying to keep the files from being lose in the web, and then doing their best to get back those that were already there, delete as much as they possibly could, even as they prioritized what needed to be done (like the agents who had been made and needed to be protected). It hadn't been just Shuri and Ironsmith, though no one in Wakanda actually knew just how many hackers had answered Ironsmith's call of help. The only reason Shuri even agreed to take short naps every so often and even an occasional quick shower was because Teela arrived and assured her she'd continue her work while Shuri was gone (Teela being one of the Dora Milaje and the only one with a hacking ability that was anywhere close to Shuri's own, and thus the kind that was needed for what they were doing… she was also Shuri's personal protection and had been since the younger princess's coming of age).

When it was all said and done, dozens had still lost their lives. Ironsmith sent every hacker a card with lots of emoticons, thanking them for their services and congratulating them on the thousands of lives they'd managed to save. Even then Shuri couldn't forget those lost…

"How… how could they have done that?" Shuri sobbed into her big sister's arms late that night (Rozi was with her dad, to give the sisters time on their own). "They… Captain America is supposed to be a hero! How could he, could all of them be so callous to just… just… they burned their own agents, their own people! Condemned them to death! All those agents who were too deep, their families… do they… Are they stupid or do they just not care?"

"I don't know omncinci (little one)." Sekani murmured carding her fingers through her sister's hair. "I honestly do not know. I know it's terrible, and tragic. I know good people died and they didn't deserve to. It's unfair, it's… there are no words to describe it. But you need to remember that this is not on you. You did not choose to do this. What's more, you tried to make it right. You fought a battle to find and save as many lives as you possible could. As did Ironsmith and all your other hacker friends. That makes you all heroes." Sekani smiled, kissing her little sister's temple softly. "Then again you've always been a hero in my eyes."

They'd never forgotten the conversation they'd had that day, on the twin's coming of age. When Shuri confessed she didn't want to be a warrior and Sekani promised she didn't have to. In the end Shuri still trained because she felt it was necessary. She was good at some things, and not so much at others. Had the skills of a gymnast but not the instincts to attack someone with the intent to hurt. And there was nothing wrong with that. Her family were happy enough that, were the worst to happen, Shuri would be able to protect herself, that was good enough in the end.

**xXx**

The tragedy in Sokovia in the last days of July of 2017 was, in many ways, a tipping point. They all sat in Shuri's main lab, witnessing the disaster going on in Sokovia through all the screens and holos around them. Some were caught from cellphones, security cams still working, others came from satellites or even military drones (in both cases, some that Shuri had pretty much hacked, though no one was commenting on that).

"That… that is terrible…" Ramonda whispered, horrified.

"And they're using vibranium to do it." T'Challa pointed out, right hand fisted tight in fury. "Our vibranium. Is this to be our legacy to the world?"

"It cannot be." Sekani shook her head. "We cannot allow it."

"We won't." T'Chaka agreed, taking a deep breath before announcing. "It would seem the time has come for Wakanda to step out. It's time for the world to know who we truly are. We will make things right, we will make sure that this… this travesty is not what we'll forever be remembered for. We're better than this."

"Yes, we are." Everyone agreed with that 100%.

Of course, there was one tiny little detail they seemed to be forgetting about.

"What about me?" Loki finally asked after the silence extended a bit too long.

"What…?" No one was expecting that.

"I understand you wanting to help, and of course I want that as well." Loki explained. "I have always known the day would come when I wouldn't be able to hide out in this little piece of paradise no more… but it's entirely different for me to show my face once Thanos's threat becomes known to your world, and to do it right now." He exhaled. "Right now I'm still the villain to everyone else. If I show up with you, they will never trust you. I'm not saying this so you won't go out I just… I want to help, but truth is that I will not be of much help right now, not as things are, as I am…"

"Then don't be yourself." Shuri said, as if it were the most obvious things in the world.

"What?" Even Loki wasn't expecting that.

"You're a shapeshifter, right?" She elaborated. "And you've taken other forms before. Sekani has told us, about all the different faces she knew you through, before you finally came here and the two of you got together officially. Why not take one of those forms?"

"Why not a whole new one?" Sekani proposed, suddenly getting an idea herself. "One that will allow you to fit right in…"

The plan, when she finally explained the whole thing, was perfect and beautiful in its simplicity. Everyone loved it and thus they went right ahead with it.

**xXx**

Three days later a group stepped out of a private plane and onto the wide area where the hundreds of survivors from Novi Grad, Sokovia had set up camp. They were all displaced, with no home and hardly any possessions. Most had nothing except the clothes they'd had on their backs when they were forced to flee for their lives. Many organizations were pooling resources to help, though it would take a long time yet. The newcomers went straight for the tent that served as a sort-of HQs for the Stark Relief Foundation, which was taking point on things.

"Hello," A no-nonsense woman in a white button up and dark-gray pantsuit received them with a clipboard in hand. "I am Maria Hill and I am in charge with the relief efforts. Who are you?"

"We're volunteers." Sekani took front easily enough. "We came from South Africa."

"Of course, we can use all the volunteers we can get." The woman agreed immediately. "If you will sign your names here and answer a few questions I can get you name-tags and assign you to groups right away."

The questions were simple and to the point. Whether any of them had any medical training, any experience in construction, dealing with kids, with people suffering from PTSD. Whether they'd be staying for more than a couple of weeks (the last one was important because, for the time being everyone was working on rescuing those trapped in the rubble, and getting enough temporary refuges up for those displaced; but eventually they'd have to move on and begin working on more long-term tasks)… They answered everything promptly.

Their numbers were, in the end, enough to have them pretty much be their own team. Which was convenient all around. They didn't get to meet others until lunch break came around. And by then they had their story well-rehearsed. There was no attempt to hide they came from Wakanda, or what had brought them to Sokovia; though they did keep their status a secret. There was no need for the world to find out that more than half the royal family of a (supposedly) third world country was there, when they were so famous for never leaving their borders. The Dora too hid their own status, as far as all the other volunteers and Foundation people they were simply a group of friends, it was better that way for the time being.

"So Berhane," Shuri called to the tallest among the Dora. "How you liking your new life?"

Berhane was the newest Dora, Sekani's protector since Nareema had been named officially as Kendra's (she deserved the position, being one of the best). The Dora was tall, her skin more bronze than chocolate in comparison to some of the other Doras; though her most beseeching feature were perhaps her deep jade-green eyes…

"I like it just fine." The woman in question stated in a husky voice, still getting used to the accent.

"I do too." Sekani agreed completely, head on the older woman's shoulder.

Truly, like she'd told everyone else before, she'd never been one to care what face her beloved wore, what name ze bore. It would always be zir. Sekani's One True Love, her friend, her lover, her partner… her match.

* * *

As always, full sized poster/cover and set of wallpapers can be found in my DA account. Also, as I mentioned in the previous AU, from now on updates within the same fic will happen weekly, with a new fic three weeks after the last part of the previous one.

Hope you've enjoyed and please don't forget to comment/review!


	2. Light

I know I should have posted this yesterday but I swear it completely slipped my mind. I'm really sorry about that. But here we are now!

This is where the events of the Black Panther movie actually come in. For those who might be interested I'll give an explanation as to why I chose to do things the way I did, and an alternate version of events in the end notes.

The song in this piece is "I Was Here" as sung by Beyoncé.

* * *

**Light **

She wasn't just a warrior, but a diplomat, a keeper of peace…

It wasn't easy for the Wakandans to fit, to understand the 'outside world'. There was so much that was completely different to what they knew. Like the way other people, especially men (and it wasn't even just white men but men from all nationalities and ethnicity) would look down on women, would be offended when said women proved to be better than them in any way. The only exception they'd found was when it came to people working for, or directly affiliated with Stark Industries; then again, Tony Stark had set quite an example, first when his PA: Virginia Potts became more than just a glorified secretary, she held actual power; and then when he made her his company's CEO. And yes, he'd married her eventually, she'd given him a daughter who'd one day inherit everything. But there was no doubt anywhere that Mrs. Potts-Stark had more than earned everything she had through her work, and not anything else.

Another trouble they'd had was in connection to Sekani and Berhane. At first, in Sokovia, people either hadn't noticed, or they just hadn't been paying attention. But after things in Sokovia were finished, after everything that could be done had been done; and after a well-deserved break where, among other things, T'Challa and Kendra married and she officially became Wakanda's crown princess. The group had decided to go out again. They'd go wherever they thought help was needed and do what they could, then return to Wakanda. Always the same group formed by Sekani, Berhane (Loki's newest identity as the princess's Dora), T'Challa, Kendra, Nakia, Nareema, Shuri and Teela; aside from M'yra, who piloted the Wakandan high-tech quinjet, and a medic used to dealing both with enhanced and un-enhanced called Alhaji. Sekani and Berhane also kept Rozi with them unless they were going into a particularly dangerous place, when they left the little girl with the grandparents, both who were delighted to spend as much time with her as they possibly could. Rozi, young as she might be, even had her own Dora-protector: a young one called Ebele.

In any case it took a while after Sokovia for people to begin picking up on the closeness between Sekani and Berhane. And then they went nuts. They got all kind of reactions. From those who believed that showed how progressive a nation Wakanda was, to have no problem with an openly lesbian couple. Of course there were also those who claimed such a thing was a sin, a sign of lack of civilization, and anything else they could think of. Not that the Wakandans cared either way, they weren't about change who they were to please others; though all the same, it was a good example about the kind of things they might face when Wakanda as a whole 'came out'.

In the two years following the tragedy of Sokovia the world almost became used to small teams of Wakandans working as volunteers when such were needed. It wasn't even just the royals and their group anymore. After almost a year others had begun following their example. It was also at that point that King T'Chaka announced to his people his intention of having Wakanda come out of its isolationism once and for all. Not everyone agreed, but with the example the younger generation of royals were giving it was hard for anyone to argue that the world did not need them. Or that there weren't those who deserved the help.

Then there were the Sokovia Accords. T'Chaka had informed his children about them from the start; with the twins and their respective spouses all getting very involved in the creation of the document. The twins were Wakandan and warriors, while their spouses, aside from having their own skills as warriors, also brought other things to the table, like Kendra's stories about her dad's experiences when he was a part of the Justice League of America in the 80s and 90s (Carter Hall had passed away a month after Kendra's wedding to T'Challa), while Berhane/Loki had zir own experiences not just in Asgard, but things ze'd seen in other realms, and even societies right there in Midgard. All together hoped ensure that the Accords were the best they could possibly be, something that would protect not just the baseline humans who felt like their rights were being trampled on whenever self-proclaimed heroes crossed borders and fought battles, and brought chaos, destruction and sometimes even death. And granted, most of the time things would have been much worse if they hadn't done those things, but it was still hard for the civilians losing things, sometimes even people they loved, due to battles they had nothing to do with. So the Accords were meant to help with that. At the same time they were meant to protect the heroes, the gifted; so no one private citizen, organization (such as SHIELD) or government could ever use them against their wills (whether making them into soldiers, spies, or by 'studying' them. It was very important to cover both sides to make things work.

Things were beginning to look promising in late Spring of 2019. Rozi had just turned four, Kendra and T'Challa were beginning to try for a child of their own (she hadn't felt ready before and he was willing to wait until she was) and Shuri had just sent away her latest suitor for being either unable or unwilling to deal with her (in some ways Shuri was very Wakandan, and in others… she was adapting to the outside world in ways and at a speed some had difficulty both accepting and working with; which in turn made it harder for a relationship to work).

"I think I'll just stay single forever!" Shuri exclaimed dramatically. "That'll work just fine for me." She scoffed. "Better that than another bastard or bitch telling me I'm not 'Wakandan' enough, or that I'm 'too quirky for them'."

She began cursing in older, more obscure dialects, until her older sister went and embraced her tightly from behind, ignoring the younger woman's halfhearted attempts at freeing herself.

"If you want to stay single, stay single, if you want to keep trying, keep trying." Sekani told her softly. "Remember that whatever you choose, we will always support you. Always. Not just me, but all of us."

"Also remember, you don't need to limit yourself." Kendra added. "We're part of a pretty big world, bigger if you consider Earth isn't the only part of it. Who says you need to marry someone from Wakanda…?"

"I just… I thought…" Shuri shut up fast, but not quite fast enough.

"If one of the Tribe Council members said something, tell me and I'll deal with it." T'Challa stated strongly. "I already made my position on this quite clear. Kendra's and my child, whenever Bastet might choose to bless us with one, will be my heir. Doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl, doesn't matter if he's only half Wakandan. If someone from one of the Tribes should find them not worthy they will of course have the chance to challenge them, just like they'll get the opportunity to challenge me when my time comes. But that will not make me change my mind. This is my life, my choices. Likewise, I will not allow them to force you in any way. You are your own person Shuri. Just like you chose to be a scientist and a technician instead of a Warrior; and Wakanda owes a lot; we all owe a lot of what we now have to you, they are your creations. You will be the one to choose who you marry, if you ever do."

"And if anyone ever tries to force you we'll make them see sense." Berhane added for good measure with a little too much glee at the prospect.

Shuri smiled. She was so lucky to have such a family…

Enough nations were agreeing with the latest draft of the Sokovia Accords, and both Tony Stark and James Rhodes had been brought in as civilian and military turned heroes; T'Chaka had no doubt that the UN would be moving to make the document official very soon. They all knew not everyone would accept them. The fact that the UN wasn't even trying to bring in the leader of the Avengers: Captain America, before making things public was very worrying especially since they all trusted Berhane's past experiences. They knew there would be some reticence coming from that quarter at the very least (no one really wanted to consider a worst-case scenario, and it was Captain America, the perfect hero right? Right…).

A new mercy mission had just departed for Nigeria when their intelligence got them a pretty unexpected piece of information: Ulysses Klaue had surfaced, finally. He'd been pretty off the grid since losing all the stolen vibranium to Ultron; and he'd finally surfaced, in London of all places. Where he'd been involved with stealing a mislabeled piece in a museum, one that happened to be vibranium; the same which he intended to sell to some unknown American buyer in Busan, South Korea, that very night…

T'Challa was all for going after the man straight out. Kendra was forced to sit on him (literally) and make him focus on all the reasons why that was a very bad idea.

"Your father is trying to show Wakanda in the best possible light, and that goes beyond the humanitarian missions we, and now more of our people, have been undertaking in the past couple of years; even beyond the accords." She did her best to explain her line of thought to her husband. "The Black Panther is an important part of Wakanda. You cannot afford to have its outing to the world be as you're hunting down Klaue. Just like SHIELD did not reveal its Avengers Initiative until they knew the world needed them, would accept them. This is not the time for the Black Panther to be revealed."

"We cannot let Klaue go." T'Challa was practically growling, even as a part of him knew his wife was right in everything she'd just said.

"Who said anything about letting him go?" His twin's eyes as she said those words… he'd rarely seen such calculation in them, she clearly had a plan.

**xXx**

In the end, the plan wasn't exactly what T'Challa would have preferred. Then again, T'Challa saw himself as a man of action, and the plan (which everyone had approved of in the end) had him being more of a peacock… (and his sisters had both laughed like hyenas when he pretty much whined using that exact word).

The plan put T'Challa and Kendra in Seoul, attending that night's charity gala for the Korea Foundation for Women, it was quite clear his sisters and wife had chosen the event (if there was something they, and the Dora, had taken offense to, it was the way women seemed to be seen as less in so many countries, especially in Africa and Asia). Nakia, Nareema, with the additional assistance of Ayo and Olayemi, were with them as security. Ever since the humanitarian missions had been noticed by the world at large, Wakanda had begun receiving invitations to certain events, mostly charities. Most of the time they didn't go, or if they did, it was as the volunteer team. Not that night, that night they were there as the Crown Prince and Princess of Wakanda, and their security detail.

The hope was for them to call enough attention that no one would think about what was going on in Busan. Which was Sekani and Berhane infiltrating the meeting where Klaue expected to sell the vibranium stolen from the museum to the American buyer. M'yra was on the jet, in the outskirts of Busan, ready to take off the moment the princess and her match finished their part (of course, officially she was in Seoul, waiting for her prince and his match). Shuri and Teela were providing assistance through the comms all the way from Wakanda.

And that wasn't all Shuri had done. Just before leaving Wakanda she'd presented her siblings (all four of them) with her latest creations: the comms that would allow them to communicate no matter where in the world they each might be and past almost anything that might be used to cause interference. And more importantly: suits, vibranium battle suits. First there was the Black Panther Habit. She'd actually created two of those, because the first one had golden accents, which Shuri in the end decided wasn't quite the right look. So she made a second one, completely black except for the areas where pure vibranium was noticeable; that one looked better. She'd also made a variant of the black-panther armor for her sister, except instead of the impression of a jungle-cat, the habit instead was meant to represent a bird. A sort of cape could even be extended, connecting from the tips of her fingers to her spine; the wings-of-sorts were meant more for gliding than actual flying, but that was alright, Sekani wasn't much for flying anyway. Kendra's own suit was a variant of the one her mother had worn when she was Hawkgirl (Carter had given Shuri permission to study his deceased wife's suit before passing away himself), had even left her just enough nth metal that he'd been saving all these years, that Shuri was able to make an alloy with vibranium, creating a set of wings that actually allowed her sister-in-law to fly. Finally. Berhane was gifted a set of armor that initially looked exactly like the Doras (as she technically was one), but could be changed into a more dark-green almost-black color, just in case; it could also, with the kimoyo beads and a command, change to suit a male body instead of a female one (Shuri would never reveal how much work that particular trick took, but it couldn't have been easy; still she made it work, she was that much of a genius).

To further ensure no one would be able to connect Wakanda to anything they were doing Berhane shifted forms, into a golden-skinned silver-fox of East European features wearing an elegant and almost extravagant suit, who answered to the name of Orion; while Sekani activated the blackbird armor and hid in the shadows outside the casino itself, waiting for the right time to strike.

The only real complication to their plan came when they realized that the 'American buyer' was in fact a CIA Agent: Everett Ross. They knew him because the man worked in the Counter Terrorism Office in Vienna, and he and his second in command, a woman called Sharon Carter, had been in charge of security during the latest Accords meetings. They were getting very close to making them official and some were afraid that would-be heroes (more like vigilantes, as heroes had no reason to fear) might try to stop them before things could be finalized.

"You need to get out before he ends up involved." Shuri muttered into all their comms.

Of course, those words might have as well jinxed them all. For that was exactly when someone in Klaue's supposed security decided they'd rather keep the vibranium for themselves and tried to take it by force. Someone else identified Agent Ross, and suddenly he was burnt. Even had there been no vibranium involved, the casino was frequented by black-market dealers, mobsters and all kinds of criminals. More than a few who had a hell of a lot of reasons to want to bag someone known to belong to the CIA.

Orion made an unexpected decision. Or perhaps not as unexpected. He'd never been the kind to let a good man die. So he turned his back on the fleeing old thief and focused on saving the American's life. They finally made it out in time to watch the last moments of Blackbird's fight against Klaue's security, over half a dozen men littering the street all around her. Orion himself was the first to notice Klaue trying to use the opportunity to escape, it was but a matter of thought to conjure a blade and throw it, nailing the old man to a wooden column.

"Enkosi (thanks)." Blackbird smiled, mindful of the people around (even if most were hiding until they were just the fight truly was over) and thus didn't dismiss the suit, not even the helmet. "So, now what?"

"Now we stop these games, you take the vibranium if that's what you're here for, and I'll be arresting Mr. Klaue." Everett Rose intervened with all the authority he could muster.

"Yeah… that's not going to work out." Blackbird shook her head.

She was about to say something else, probably try and negotiate with Agent Ross, when she noticed something else out of the corner of her eye. A man, one of Klaue's men, hadn't been quite as unconscious as she'd first thought. He'd woken and had a gun in hand, pointed straight at her spouse. Blackbird's eyes widened inside her helmet. She was horrified, there wasn't even time for her to say anything, to shout a warning; and she was nowhere near close enough to her beloved. There was nothing she could do. Yet, she wasn't the only one there. Ross was too, and he'd seen the exact same thing as her… Everett Ross, like Orion, was a good man. And not the kind to let a good person die…

An hour later, as T'Challa, Kendra and the Dora rushed onto the jet (it had taken them longer than expected to make their excuses and leave the gala without undoing all the night's good work) they found something they weren't expecting. They were all quite shocked when seeing the blonde American laying on a mat on the back of the jet; especially because he was face-down; Sekani by his side and keeping silent vigil over him.

"What the hell happened here?" T'Challa demanded.

"He took a bullet meant for me." Berhane informed them bluntly. "Sekani used a bead to stabilize him and then announced we were taking him with us."

"What…?!" The Doras really weren't expecting that.

"He saved my life." Berhane reminded them quietly. "He would have died if we'd left him. No one except us has what's needed to save him." She made a pause before repeating, more quietly than before. "He saved my life."

Everyone knew what that meant. She… they, were indebted to him. They couldn't just let him die. It would have been against Wakandan tradition and honor and… and it just wouldn't have been right. So they took off for Wakanda, Agent Everett Ross (and Klaue, but that one was a given) with them.

**xXx**

When they made it back, they found another complication. They didn't even get the chance to announce the success of the mission (and try and explain why exactly they'd brought an outsider and convinced Shuri to treat him with vibranium) before Ayo was rushing them to the palace even as she explained the news: A man had somehow found his way into Wakanda. An outsider… except for how he had a War Dog tattoo, a number that wasn't registered anywhere. He claimed to be N'Jadaka, son of N'Jobu (T'Chaka's brother, who'd been dead as long as Shuri had been alive!), and he was challenging T'Challa for the position of heir to the throne of Wakanda.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Nakia spat when she had heard everything.

"If he wants the throne so much why challenge T'Challa, why not T'Chaka?" Kendra inquired, confused about that part.

"Because this isn't about the throne, or at least not just about that." Sekani answered quietly.

All eyes turned to her, but she had no more answers to give them, no way of explaining how she knew the things she did. And this time it wasn't even about Iset.

There was a little something about Sekani only Loki knew… and the secret wasn't even about her exactly. Rozi was going to be cognitive; once she was old enough to handle it, she was going to be a powerful seer, quite possibly the most powerful precog to ever walk the Earth. Sekani knew that because she'd seen things in her dreams all through her pregnancy. She'd seen her daughter, fully grown, in a two piece, ankle-length, sleeveless dress (the top half fully black, the lower half white with a painted black branch of pale-red African roses); though the most shocking had been perhaps the fire dancing around her, almost caressing her skin, yet never hurting her. She'd also seen her in clothes similar to her own version of the Dora Milaje training gear, except in a shade of rose-gold, knee-high red-leather boots and once again fire all around her. Finally, Sekani had seen her standing beside a man, with wind-blown half-brunette, half-silver hair in dark-gray jogging bottoms, a sweatshirt in shades of blue and light gray, and sneakers of the latter color; even without a word being said Sekani knew without a doubt the man was her daughter's match.

And the visions hadn't just been about Irozi, or even about the future. Some had been about the past. The princess took great delight in seeing flashes of her birth-mother, her wedding to her father, her being pregnant with the twins; the night of their birth was a memory both bitter and sweet at the same time (learning how some had been so willing to get rid of her, seeing her as a complication, as twin sister to the heir to the throne; and at the same time, confirming how much both his parents loved her, loved them both). And then there's the one that made her cry for nights on end, though she refused to say a word about it to anyone, not her brother, her father, not even to her match: she saw her father and Zuri, confronting the King's brother on the weapons N'Jobu had been smuggling out of Wakanda (being the one to give Klaue the information he needed to steal the vibranium), seeking to arm groups of African-Americans, believing that they could take over the world and it would be a good thing… she saw the argument, the fight that broke out, that ended when N'Jobu tried to kill Zuri, only to die on the Black Panther's claws as the King protected his friend… she saw the young boy (couldn't have been more than eight-years-old, if that), found his father's body, left abandoned, just like the boy himself.

It was something she never dared confront her father, or even Zuri, about. And someone else had appeared, ready and willing to do exactly that; the only person with any real right to do it. Sekani could understand that, could even agree that N'Jadaka was right to demand an explanation, to demand justice. Didn't mean she was going to let him use, hurt (possibly worse) her family to achieve his goals.

By the time they got to the cliffs, the falls, they were far from alone.

"This isn't a mere fight for the position of heir." Nakia murmured, noticing that her Tribe Elder was there, as were all the others, and more. "There are too many people here for that."

"No, this is an incoronation." Sekani murmured, seeing the same thing she did. "Unless Baba challenges whoever wins the match, that person will be King of Wakanda before the sun sets."

Her father had passed on the mantle of Black Panther to S'Yan (and from him it had gone to T'Challa) for a reason. Even if he were so inclined, Sekani doubted he'd be able to fight someone younger for the right to the crown. Which meant it was up to them to make things right…

T'Challa himself was the last to arrive. He waited until Kendra (who'd held back with him) joined the rest of his family before approaching Zuri. It was obvious the priest didn't like it. His parents didn't either; but T'Challa felt it was necessary, to keep with tradition. N'Jadaka was his cousin, he had the right to challenge for the throne; and T'Challa was duty-bound to accept. So he took the potion that stripped him from the enhancements from the heart-shaped herb. Waited until his body had adapted as much as was possible for the time being, and then turned to face the half-blooded Wakandan.

"This is your last chance." He told the younger man. "Throw down your weapons and we can handle this another way."

"I lived my entire life waiting for this moment." N'Jadaka said in return, stripping himself from jacket and shirt, leaving his torso bare and his scarification visible to all. "I trained, I lied, I killed, just to get here. I took the lives of my own brothers and sisters, right here on this continent. And all this death… just so I could kill you."

"I may have wronged you N'Jadaka, but T'Challa had nothing to do with that." T'Chaka called from his place. "Leave him be!"

"Like you let me be?" The younger man spat sarcastically. "No. He will pay for what he is. He's not the son of a King. He's the son of a murderer!"

T'Challa exhaled, nodding at Zuri once:

"Let the challenge begin." Zuri ordered.

And so it did.

T'Challa drew first blood. But that was as far as his luck went. The Wakandans might not have known it (they wouldn't until Shuri's treatment was finished and Everett Ross woke up, found out what had happened and shared his own information) but N'Jadaka had been known by another name before. He was Erik Stevens, called by some 'Killmonger', black ops., he and his team had been known for going off the grid to commit assassinations, destabilize governments. And he had set his eye on Wakanda.

The man was a hell of a fighter, used to depending on himself, used to fighting through pain. T'Challa, great as he himself might be, had never been through the kind of terrible things Erik, N'Jadaka had been. And thus didn't have the same ability to push through pain, to fight even when your own body is screaming for you to stop… that worked against him.

When the tip of N'Jadaka's spear pierced T'Challa's flank strangled cries came from all around. But that wasn't enough, not for the boy who'd been abandoned, his father murdered and left to rot; and not for the man that boy had become.

And then T'Challa was down, water around him as N'Jadaka raised his blade.

"This is for my father…" The half-blood snarled.

"Stop!" A female voice broke through the air.

When asked, after it was all said and done, N'Jadaka would never know what made him listen. Nonetheless he froze, blade but a couple of inches from the prince's face.

All eyes turned to the origin of the voice. To the woman standing there, barefoot and wearing just a black training outfit; small, curved blades held in between her fingers like claws (or talons).

"Who are you?" N'Jadaka demanded.

"I am princess Sekani, daughter of King T'Chaka, twin sister of prince T'Challa." She announced evenly. "I am the Blackbird of Wakanda."

"Twin sister…" The younger man didn't understand what was going on.

He knew about T'Challa, of course he did. His father had told him about his older cousin and how they'd meet one day, how they'd surely get along and be great friends… there had never been any mention of a second cousin, and especially not a girl.

"Yes, hello cousin." She greeted him with a serene smile. "I know why you're here, why you're really here."

"I'm here for your throne." The half-blood spat. "Once I'm on it I'll do all the things your brother is too cowardly to do, like all your ancestors have been before him."

"Why, because they refuse to be judge, jury and executioner? Things tend not to go well for people who try that, you know? Historically speaking. T'Challa will be King of Wakanda, not the world. That's how things are meant to be."

"And you? What will you be?"

"What I already am. What I've been from the moment I was born. I'll be his sister, his support; and when he needs me to, I'll also be his shield."

"So what? You intend to fight me now?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Princess…" Zuri began, hesitantly.

"Enough Zuri, this is the way things are meant to be." Sekani cut him off. "The potion please."

"Potion?" Again, N'Jadaka found himself surprised.

"The goddesses demanded it, after our coming of age." Sekani explained simply as the mix was prepared. "They wouldn't receive T'Challa alone, it had to be the both of us. We came into this world together. We walk our paths side by side. That's how it's meant to be. You should know, the moment you challenged my brother, you were challenging me as well. And thus, here I am."

Zuri clearly still didn't agree, but he offered her the potion anyway. It wasn't his choice to make.

Sekani dropped to one knee to allow Zuri to feed her the potion, but she never took her eyes from her cousin. She remained immobile, on one knee, her body shaking briefly, her veins gaining a purplish tint as the potion stripped her of the enhancements she'd had since her coming of age. The moment that was done she took a deep breath and rose. Her hold on her blades had never so much as slackened.

"And you think you can defeat me?" N'Jadaka demanded, he was clearly still trying very hard to keep up with what was going on.

"I know I can." Sekani answered evenly.

"So what, you're stronger than your brother?" He didn't believe it.

"Not at all." She was completely at ease as she answered. "T'Challa is the best warrior our Tribe has, there's no doubt about that. The true difference between him and me, is that he's all about honor, about doing things right. Me? I'm about getting things done, no matter what. And if that means fighting dirty, so be it."

That was about all she said. She didn't even wait for Zuri to declare the start of the challenge, just threw herself straight at N'Jadaka, talon-blades extended. The younger man barely managed to block her first attack. He was bracing for the follow up, only for Sekani to instead drop to her knees and roll to a side instead, taking him completely by surprise.

Sekani moved with no rhyme or reason, which drove N'Jadaka crazy. He couldn't predict what her next move might be because none of her moves were formal, not like T'Challa's had been. He could almost believe that the princess herself had no idea what she was going to do until after she'd done it. She fought on instinct alone. Something that drove him more than a little crazy. N'Jadaka was used to being the wildcard, not going against one.

The battle seemed to go on forever, neither of them truly able to get the upper hand. Sekani was never where N'Jadaka expected, making it impossible for him to cut her; while he was almost 5 inches taller than her and considerably stronger, none of her hits packed enough of a punch to take him down.

"Do you really think you can defeat me like this?" He taunted her at some point.

He'd finally managed to injure her, a slash down the side of her arm, deep enough that her right arm was practically useless by then (it was probably a good thing that she'd trained herself to be ambidextrous, even if she'd already lost all her blades, her very body was a weapon).

"Not really." She shrugged, making silent calculations for her next move before adding: "But like I said before, I'm willing to fight dirty."

Taking a deep breath Sekani jumped, vanishing into thin air before her feet could touch the ground (the water) again. There were strangled gasps and wordless shouts, which only grew as Sekani reappeared behind N'Jadaka. Her wounded arm shook with the teleportation, she bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from moaning in pain and giving herself away. Knowing she needed the few precious seconds the use of her match's magic had just given her.

It was something no one other than her match knew, the fact that their bond was strengthening, evolving. At first she was just able to feel zir magic, but in the last few weeks she'd discovered that if she concentrated very hard she could call on it. Telekinesis was the first thing she'd learned how to do, though it still took a lot of effort; teleportation was her most recent, and while it was somewhat easier, she could only jump between very small distances (and she needed to see where she was going). She hoped to be able to improve with time. In any case, it gave her an advantage she sorely needed.

Knowing time was of essence Sekani dropped into a crouch (again biting her lip to hold back her pained cry) then, using her left arm to help her balance, she extended her right leg and moved, using it to sweep at N'Jadaka's legs, dropping him. She twisted, half rolling, this time letting out a pained groan, straight onto her fallen opponent, using the whole weight of her body to keep him down, pressing onto his stomach and chest hard enough to make it hard for him to breathe too deeply. She called her closest blade to her, burying it shallowly into his body, scant millimeters from his spine.

"Yield." She demanded, voice as hard and cold as she could make it.

"No." He snarled, trying and failing to push her off him.

Sekani might not have been too heavily muscled, but she knew the best way to use her weight and her body to hold him down.

"You either yield by your choice or I will make you." She insisted.

"Kill me!" He demanded.

"Oh no," She refused. "I will not kill you. While I might have to kill one day, I have no intention to sully my hands with your blood."

"Coward." He hissed.

"Not really. I may not be willing to kill you. Doesn't mean I will not ensure you cannot hurt my brother, or anyone else in my family ever again. See, all I need to do is move my hand just right… and you'll be paralyzed from the neck down. So, you probably shouldn't move too much, just in case."

"Just kill me. Kill me and bury me in the ocean with my ancestors that jumped from the ships. 'Cause they knew that death was better than bondage."

"That's just stupid." She scoffed, to his look of disbelief. "Is that what you really want? To die, uselessly, pointlessly? To be nothing more than a name forgotten in a few years, perhaps even less than that? I thought you had plans, plans to change the world, to make it a better place. You have certainly gone about them in a truly awful way, and not just because you tried to kill my brother and were planning to wage war on the entire world. From the start it was a stupid plan because, what makes you think that you're the only one willing and ready to fight for your freedom? What makes you think the rest of the world won't do the exact same thing? Making the fight go on and on until there's nothing and no one left on the planet?" She rolled her eyes. "Like I said. Idiotic. The question is: Is that all there is to you? A desire for vengeance and stupid plans. Or are you willing to fight for peace, and I truly mean peace, not war?"

He didn't answer, and everyone seemed to be holding their breath, not knowing how things might end, what choices would be made…

"Last chance N'Jadaka…" Sekani began, features hardening as she braced herself for what might be coming next.

"I yield!" He called, loudly, before she could finish.

Sekani exhaled, in a smooth motion she pulled her blade out, not drawing so much as a drop of blood from her opponent (having purposefully missed all arteries and veins). In the next she got on her feet, wincing as the move jarred her still badly injured arm.

"I give you, princess Sekani, the Blackbird." Zuri announced, seemingly not knowing what else to say in that moment.

In the cliffs, someone (or more than one someone) was beating some drums, but no words were being said. T'Challa, who'd gotten on his feet at some point, approached them gingerly. His flank wasn't bleeding anymore, but he was still hurt. He stared at his sister, and then at the still downed N'Jadaka (he hadn't dared move just yet) for a couple of seconds, until she moved. She went to stand just out of arm's reach from her twin and then went down on one knee (slowly so as not to cause herself any more pain), pressing the closed fist of her good arm against her chest in a gesture of loyalty before lowering her head in respect (but never in submission).

"My King…" She pronounced, loud enough for everyone to hear her.

That seemed to be all the signal that was needed, as all around, people from all tribes began calling T'Challa's name, calling him King.

T'Challa stepped forth then, helping her onto her feet.

"My sister," She pronounced, making sure he'd be heard too. "You shall never kneel to me. Never. My sister, my shield… Princess Sekani, the Blackbird of Wakanda."

Everyone knew about the oath she'd made when first taking the infusion made of the heart-shaped herb. How she'd promised to never be queen. Instead, she'd always protect her brother's throne. That was her choice.

A second figure joined Sekani then, as N'Jadaka went on one knee and swore his allegiance to his cousin, to his King…

"I present to you King T'Challa, the Black Panther." Zuri called then, seemingly more sure of himself by then.

The celebratory feast that followed was made all the greater when, in the middle of it T'Challa got on his feet, his match held tightly by his side, to announce the upcoming birth of their firstborn; Kendra had just learned she was pregnant. Everyone went nuts at that.

It wasn't like one oath made everything right. Like it erased all the wrongs, but it wasn't like N'Jadaka was the only one to have made mistakes, gone about things the wrong way. And if others deserved a second chance, deserved an opportunity to make amends for their crimes, then so did he. What was happening right then, it was the moment for new beginnings…

**xXx**

No one actually remembered Klaue until the next morning. And then only when the alarms about an escaped prisoner began ringing. The group entered Shuri's lab in a panicked rush, having followed the criminal's tracks, only to be forced to come to an abrupt stop a few steps inside as two guns were leveled straight at them. T'Challa opened his mouth first, ready to snap at the man who dare point a gun at him, at his family, until Shuri's words took the wind out of his sails.

"Easy Ever, you can put the guns down, my family would never hurt me." She sounded serious and reassuring, though the twins could still pick up on the tension beneath that.

"Shuri…?" Sekani called, confused.

It was until they were fully inside the lab that a fuller picture began taking shape. Everett Ross was standing beside Shuri, who was sitting right in her station. A few feet from them, nearly in the middle of the lab itself, was Ulysses Klaue… or rather, his corpse. Killed by a bullet straight between the eyes; and there was no doubt as to who had shot it.

"Are you alright umcinci (little one)?" Sekani asked, even as she checked her sister over.

"Fine just… rattled." Shuri admitted, taking deep breaths to keep her voice from shaking. "Ever was my knight in shining armor…"

"More like woven tunic." Everett quipped, bringing forth a brief chuckle from Shuri, which had clearly been his intention.

"Klaue said a lot, made a bunch of threats, but couldn't get anywhere near me." Shuri finished.

Having heard just how Klaue tended to word his threats, and even the comments he supposedly didn't intend to be threats, Sekani had a very good idea about what the bastard might have said to her little sister. She was very happy he was dead. Chances are, if Everett hadn't put a bullet in him she'd have done exactly the same, except with one of her knives.

"Thank you Agent Ross…" T'Challa murmured quietly but strongly, as he grasped the blonde man's shoulder. "It seems I owe you the lives of two of my sisters now."

"You owe me nothing, Your Highness." Everett hurried to reassure him. "They are good women, and doing my best to help was only right. Also, Shuri has explained what you all did to save me, how you went against ancient rules regarding outsiders. So thank you for that."

While the rules weren't quite as strict since first Berhane/Loki and then Kendra (and Carter, even if he hadn't stayed long); it was one thing to have time to get to know the outsider, or even to have their goddess give her approval; and another entirely to bring someone in without warning. Still, while it wasn't exactly T'Challa's choice initially, he knew he'd have done it too, the man had deserved it. And he certainly hadn't deserved to die for saving someone's life. Also, no one had missed the fact that he was calling Shuri by her name and no title, and considering the way he still referred to T'Challa, it was obvious he'd only do it if Shuri herself had insisted. The prospect that the young princess might have found a new friend, someone who took her seriously and gave her the respect she deserved was one they all enjoyed.

After hearing what had happened the day before while he was unconscious and recovering (since Wakanda was a whole seven hours behind Busan, even though the fight outside the casino had technically happened close to midnight they had returned to their country, found N'Jadaka and gone through the whole fight during the afternoon) Everett couldn't help but recognize the royals' new cousin and supplemented what information Shuri and Teela had been able to find.

On the official side there wasn't much (Shuri and Teela were excellent hackers, after all), what was new was learning that most of the people Erik Stevens had killed had been criminals at least several times over.

"Dictators, corrupt politicians, military leaders that had anyone been at all interested could have been charged with crimes against humanity." Everett summarized in the end. "He even turned down a handful of missions and it was later found out that those people were, if not good, at least the lesser evil."

"So… he's not actually the villain?" Kendra inquired, not convinced.

"Life isn't black and white, I think we all know that already." Everett stated. "I'm not saying that he's a good or a bad man. Simply said, I do not know. Even if I knew every single thing he's done I wouldn't know his reasons; and even if I were to know his reasons that doesn't mean I would know what made him be the kind of person he is… In the end I have no right to judge others. What I can tell you is that things aren't as simple as some, even he, might make them seem. I've killed men, some deaths I regretted, some I didn't." There was no doubt he'd never regret killing Klaue. "People have seen me as good or bad depending on how my actions affected them, but I don't answer to them. All I can do is try and be at peace with my own actions, my own choices. Those of others I will leave to themselves."

"And N'Jadaka?" T'Challa insisted.

"If you're planning on keeping him around, if you can make him understand you, work towards a common goal, he has the training to do a lot of good." Everett finally got to the point. "The UN, and governments of the countries will not pursue him, mostly because they don't know he and his team were involved in anything that happened. Intelligence agencies are another matter entirely. I would recommend you be very careful with the CIA… while he's mostly believed to have died a couple of years ago, if they learn the truth they will not give up on him easily."

Which would put them, and Wakanda in general, in trouble with the CIA, and possibly the American government. That wouldn't be good… the twins really hoped they'd be able to avoid that. They had enough trouble already and needed no more.

The rest of the day was spent planning how to get Everett back to the CIA, without revealing Wakanda's secrets. While they still had every plan to 'come out' so-to-speak, it had to be on their terms, not a foreigner's. Everett agreed wholeheartedly, which made things all the easier. In the end it wasn't even that hard, he'd been working undercover in Busan, and while the CIA would have noticed he was missing, they wouldn't have alerted anyone just yet. So it was simply a matter of getting him back to the city, again in the clothes he'd been wearing that night and then all he had to do was make his way to a safe-house. Tell a story about how things had gotten messy (it wasn't like everyone didn't know about the shoot-out outside the casino), and how he'd gotten shot trying to protect an innocent bystander (that too someone had witnessed). That said person had gotten him to a clinic where he was attended under his cover identity. Some magic had made sure there would be whispers about it in the right circles, and of course Everett had his scar to prove he'd been shot. Though the fact that it was so small and there was no damage detected through X-rays and MRIs lead the CIA to believe the wound hadn't been so bad and he'd probably only been kept in the hospital for a 24-hour watch because it was a bullet-wound.

The bodies of those dead had been recovered (some had been executed by an unknown party after the Wakandans were gone), and it was believed Klaue had escaped at some point. Eventually the news would filter of his death, though no one would ever be able to prove who killed him exactly (they'd made sure of that).

As for N'Jadaka, Everett believed that with the change in name and intentions, if he waited long enough for people to begin to forget his face, there should be no trouble coming his way (and if there was, he wasn't alone anymore).

N'Jadaka himself was still having trouble processing it all. The fact that his cousins were so willing to take him into the fold. That he had people in his corner. Then again, as far as they all were concerned he'd had good intentions (even if his plans were idiotic). They'd all be working together to make sure things would be better in the future.

**xXx**

By the end of the month things were finally beginning to look better. T'Chaka was helping T'Challa slowly take his place as King of Wakanda. It was something that had made the man blanch, when he finally realized what had happened, the morning after the fight on the cliffs. It wasn't how he'd ever expected to take the throne; then again, at least he still had his father there to give him a hand when he needed it. And his sister, though T'Challa knew he'd always had Sekani's support, and he always would.

Kendra was taking to the job of Queen with much more ease and finesse than anyone could have ever expected, and it wasn't just thanks to Ramonda's and Sekani's help (though their assistance was greatly appreciated); the position just seemed to suit Kendra. Like it was what she'd been meant for all along. Though she insisted that all she was meant for was T'Challa, everything else that came from being his match was extra and not the important thing for her.

Right when it seemed like they might be able to relax some, the news reached them: an attempted terrorist attack in Nigeria. An American, HYDRA (though he'd been part of SHIELD's most successful STRIKE team for years) operative called Brock Rumlow, known in certain circles as Crossbones, had stolen a biological weapon. It was thankfully recovered but the man had turned into a suicide bomber, the Maximoff twins had worked together; Quicksilver trying to get the man as far away from civilians as possible before Scarlet Witch could hold the explosion back no longer. There had still been some injured, including the twins themselves, though thankfully the only deceased had been Crossbones himself.

The problem was that there had been a lot of damage caused in Lagos, injuries of both those innocents who ended in the crossfire during the fight of the Avengers against the mercenaries, and those the twins had practically gone over in their rush to get Rumlow clear of them. Most of which wouldn't have happened if the government had been aware of what was coming, of the presence of both Rumlow and the Avengers in the country. And just like that, the Accords were suddenly top priority.

T'Chaka, T'Challa, Kendra, Berhane and half a dozen Doras arrived to Vienna right on time for the ratification of what had formally come to be known as the Sokovia Accords. While T'Challa was King, everyone agreed it was better if T'Chaka continued to head things when it came to the Accords. After all, he'd been there from the start, and it'd be easier than to try and get people to trust T'Challa so late in the game. Especially because it would be hard to explain the reason for the sudden change in ruling to someone who didn't understand their traditions. When the time came it'd be easier to simply say that T'Chaka had chosen to step back and allow his children to take charge as they opened Wakanda to the world.

T'Chaka had a speech prepared and after the necessary formal greetings with people from the UN (they all took a moment to greet Everett, doing their best not to call too much attention upon him, not wanting to cause him trouble with his superiors), various politicians, and the three Avengers present he headed for the podium, while his four children present (he counted their spouses as his as well) and the Doras spread out, Shuri and Teela present if only through their comms.

"When stolen Wakandan vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon, we in Wakanda were forced to question our legacy." T'Chaka went ahead with his speech. "Those men and women, our compatriots, many who were injured and almost died in Nigeria; would have were it not for the prompt actions of Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, were part of a goodwill mission from a country too long in the shadows. We will not, however, let misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world we wish to join. I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative today. They are heroes, in every sense of the word, and I know that just like me they want us all to not just be safe, but feel safe as well." He exhaled. "Wakanda is proud to extend its hand in peace…"

It would be hard to tell for sure who was the first to notice something was wrong. T'Challa might have been the one to notice the suspicious behavior of the man standing by the back of the white news' van on the street, but Sekani was the first to sense the ill will being directed at them, not at a specific person, but at everyone, while Berhane felt the exact moment when the explosion began, fractions of seconds before it hit them.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" T'Challa screamed at the top of his lungs, even as he moved.

A thought was all that was needed as necklaces were activated, black vibranium suits unfolding into place. Sekani didn't even pay attention to the fact that her own suit had pretty much ruined the pretty light purple dress she'd been wearing, it did not matter. Instead she called on her wings. They were no good for flying, but it wasn't like she intended to use them for that, instead she opened her arms as she threw herself over her father, allowing her 'wings' to form a shield to cover them both as much as possible.

T'Challa, knowing that his sister was closest to their father and in the best position to keep him safe, focused instead on his wife. He knew he'd never reach her but still, he had to try.

Thankfully Berhane was still a spell-weaver, while unable to stop the tragedy from taking place, she could still move fast enough to reach Kendra and call on a shield to protect them both. Really, they had just celebrated her pregnancy, no way would she allow them to be forced to mourn the loss of that baby!

It took several seconds for the dust to clear enough for people to begin moving. Sekani waited until she was sure there was no more debris or glass flying around, then she raised her head and allowed the helmet to retract.

"Baba…?" She asked, breathless even as she dismissed the 'wings' and raised to her feet.

"I'm alright." He assured her, running the back of his wrinkled fingers against her smooth cheek. "Thanks to you wam umntwana (my child)."

That was the last moment of peace they had. Soon enough emergency services had arrived. The injured were being taken to the nearest hospital. Alhaji, who'd tagged along 'just in case', had checked them all over and decreed them healthy (aside from Kendra, whose pressure was a bit high for his liking, though that was easily corrected). And then the security feed came out, the Winter Soldier was the prime suspect for the bombing, and even without having really met the Avengers before, they all just knew what would be coming next.

"Anyone else feel like this is a bit too convenient?" Kendra asked.

No one answered out-loud, but the looks exchanged were enough.

"Good to know it's not just me." She nodded in satisfaction. "So, good luck hunting?"

Yeah, because that was exactly what they were going to do. At least the twins. They were going hunting, but first they needed to know who and where…

"Shuri!" T'Challa called, a bit stronger than entirely necessary, but everyone understood he was more than a bit stressed out so they didn't hold it against him.

"We're on it!" Shuri answered promptly.

She and Teela had a location for James Barnes, the Winter Soldier in minutes, then they got to work on dismantling the security feed, finding out who was the real guilty party (because the fact that they'd found Barnes in Romania, with footage of him walking into a market not fifteen minutes earlier showed he most definitely couldn't have been in Vienna, detonating that bomb less than an hour before).

**xXx**

T'Challa and Sekani, back in civvies (Berhane had used magic to conjure her wife a new dress) were the ones to go after Barnes in Romania (M'yra was with them, but she stayed in the jet). Berhane herself, Nakia, Nareema, Ayo and Okoye had been convinced to stay in Vienna, looking after T'Chaka and Kendra, and helping ensure the continued safety of everyone else (the last thing they needed was for some off-the-street villain to appear and try and make the current situation even worse (if such a thing was even possible).

Sekani was the one to actually approach the Winter Soldier (believing he'd feel less threatened by her than her brother). The authorities had been warned and the moment she entered the market people were warned and kept at a distance. Even if they didn't expect a fight, it was better to take all possible precautions.

"James Barnes?" She called as she went to stand next to him.

The moment his attention turned to her the woman he'd been haggling with for the plums in his hand, took off.

"I know you don't want to kill me," He said, apropos of nothing. "If you did you'd have shot me without ever stepping into the market."

Of course he'd known she was there. He wasn't just a super-soldier, but also a sniper with more years of experience than most ever lived; being aware of his surroundings was second nature for him, had been for a very long time.

"No, I don't want to kill you." She agreed. "I want to make sure no one dies or gets hurt, if it's not absolutely necessary."

"What's going on?" He asked, finally turning fully to look at her.

"A bomb was detonated just outside the UN offices in Vienna, it was bad." Sekani explained. "You are the prime suspect due to a security feed from seconds before the explosion."

"That's impossible." James shook his head. "I've been right here in Bucharest all day, been here for months actually."

"I know." Sekani nodded calmly. "We got footage of that. Thing is, even if you're being framed, there has to be a reason behind that. Until we know why, people are going to want you. The UN wanted to send someone from the Counter-terrorism Division. And I'm sure we both have a good idea of what the good Captain Rogers would have done if he so much as got wind of it."

"Punk." Barnes scoffed, though there was underlying humor in the word.

"In fact, I've no doubt that he must know by now. The CIA being what it is." Sekani went on. "The best way to handle things is for you to come with us. Let us help you."

"Who is us? Who are you anyway?" Somehow the question hadn't occurred to him until that very moment, which should have been ridiculous.

"I am Princess Sekani, of Wakanda." She answered honestly. "My brother is nearby. Will you let us help you Mr. Barnes?"

"I… yes..." Even James wasn't sure why he agreed, an instinct just told him it was the right thing to do right then.

**xXx**

The flight from Bucharest to Berlin, where everyone working on the investigation of the events in Vienna had relocated didn't take long in their jet, not even an hour. T'Chaka, Kendra, Berhane and the Doras were there too, having tagged along with Everett and his people with the excuse of helping Stark, Rhodes and Romanoff (the only Avengers that had already signed the Accords) make sure everything was handled properly; it was necessary as what was happening right then was pretty much the 'trial by fire' for the Accords. They'd either prove to be exactly what the world asked for, or an absolute disaster.

Ross was a problem, but they'd already known he'd be. Stark had warned them about the man, and the Wakandans had seen enough in the 'SHIELD/HYDRA dump'. The only reason they did not do something about it was because Stark had promised he was handling it, and since the General was American it seemed only right to let him do so.

After arriving to Berlin, what evidence they'd gathered thus far was presented to Everett, who agreed on allowing James Barnes to stay in an office with the Wakandans while his team went through the evidence. They would make sure the once Winter Soldier stayed there, and that no one could reach him, not even Steve Rogers (the man who thought that just because he had a moniker and a legend everyone should follow his orders).

Steve Rogers did try to force his way into the office where they were mostly chatting quietly. James slowly but surely writing down a list of the Winter Soldier's victims, all those he could remember. T'Chaka had promised him that because of what had been done to him, he couldn't be considered as fully responsible for the crimes, but that it was necessary, people deserved closure. So Barnes did his best. It helped him, to have a man like T'Chaka acknowledge what he'd done, that he remembered, felt bad about it, and have his reassurance that it wasn't all on him in the end. It wasn't that James hadn't been strong enough, all men broke sooner or later, and he was lucky enough to have managed to put himself back together.

When Steve Rogers arrived and tried to force his way in, it was Sekani who went to talk to him. The Doras wouldn't let him in, of course not. But she was hoping the man could be reasoned with… it was not to be.

"Let me through, I came to get Bucky." The American demanded.

"I've told you half a dozen times now, Captain Rogers, it doesn't matter how many times you try and make demands of me, they will all be pointless. James Barnes is our responsibility."

"I will be responsible for him!" Rogers interrupted, to the Doras anger.

"If that is your wish you can go to Director Ross and ask for that, but until he gives the order, James Barnes will remain where he is, in this room, with us." Sekani replied evenly.

How could the man who was supposedly an American icon be so disrespectful she had no idea. Had he never been taught any manners?

"Bucky is innocent!" Rogers insisted.

Sekani closed her eyes so no one would see her roll them. That was as far as her patience went. So with that, she turned around to leave, only to find a hand on her arm, holding her back.

It didn't last long. A cold look from her was enough to make him let go, even if he still refused to back down. The man was an idiot, did not seem to understand the kind of trouble he was putting himself in… and then Berhane took it upon herself to make it very clear to him.

"If you put a hand on my princess again, I will cut it off." Sekani's match and protector stated, the coldness in her voice giving away how much she wasn't joking.

Rogers actually flinched at that. The man thought that because America had long since bought his legend, it was the same all around the world. That being Captain America meant that he was always right, that he could make demands and the world would obey. Well, the Wakandans had no compunction in showing him how wrong that belief was.

While that was happening in the office, the Avengers who'd signed the Accords were very busy working with Everett's team and the UN to find the person truly responsible for the bombing. Stark hoped that as soon as the parties involved were finished with the inquiry into Lagos (Rogers was going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble for not working with the government on that one, or telling someone who could give anyone else a heads up; but the rest of the team were in the clear; even the Maximoff twins, a panel had already decided they'd done their best and their prompt actions had certainly saved lives, the injured civilians weren't on them) the twins would be able to sign the Accords and join in the investigation. The thing with Vision was a bit harder as there were no laws pertaining 'artificial beings', but he'd get to work on that as soon as the current mess was over.

In the end, most of their work ended up being a little unnecessary as their enemy chose to move ahead, not knowing who exactly he was going up against. Shuri and Teela were still keeping an eye, or many (as many as they could hack, though Everett had gotten them authorization to do so legally), out picked up on a man entering the UN offices right there in Berlin; someone who was not who he claimed to be. The man turned out to be Helmut Zemo, a Sokovian, former black ops, as well as convicted for crimes against humanity. He'd supplanted the UN-approved psychiatrist with the intention to 'activate' the Winter Soldier for whatever the reason.

Once discovered, there was nothing the man could do. A team of Agents lead by Sharon Carter (Everett's second in command) arrested him and began interrogating him immediately. It turned out Zemo was a very sick individual who wished, above everything, to destroy the Avengers, and cared little for the lives lost on the way.

"Thank you princess…" Everett whispered quietly into his special comm once it was all over.

It had been a gift from Shuri, before leaving Wakanda. Unlike the comms the others wore, his could only contact Shuri, or whoever she put him in contact with, but that was more than enough.

"You're welcome." The young princess replied, doing her best to sound aloof, before turning abruptly serious. "If you get yourself killed colonizer I will never forgive you."

'Colonizer', the word had somehow gone from an almost-insult, to an endearment. Shuri's family did not understand it, but it made her happy, Everett made her happy, and that was good enough for them (even if Ramonda wondered what Bastet had been thinking, gifting all three of her children outsiders for matches!).

"I'm resigning." Everett announced unexpectedly.

"What?!" Shuri was beyond shocked.

"Yep." He nodded. "Presented my resignation just before all this mess began. This is effectively my last mission as CIA. And the only reason I stayed this long was because I knew your family would be here and I wanted to do what I could to help."

"But… I thought you loved being an Agent…" Shuri didn't understand.

"I do. I always loved being a CIA Agent. For the longest time it was all I had. I told you before, my parents died when I was young, I have some distant family but we just don't get along. Being CIA made it easy to forget that I wasn't alone by choice. It was easy to pretend that it was all just part of the mission…" He shook his head. "I've always known the risks that come with the job and I never cared. It wasn't like anybody would miss me…"

"I would miss you." Shuri blurted out without even thinking about it.

"I know, thank you. And you see, that's precisely why I cannot do this anymore. I'm getting on in years. I got lucky this time, but there's no guarantee there will be someone there to save me next time I get shot and… like I said, I didn't use to care if I died, but that was when I didn't have anyone. Now I do, and I care. I don't want to die."

"You better not. If you die I will find a way to bring you back and yell at you for making me worry, you understand colonizer?"

"I understand perfectly princess."

'Colonizer', 'princess', that's how it was with them, and they were just happy with it.

**xXx**

So Zemo was sent to a Psychiatric Facility for the Criminally Insane. The UN began rebuilding in Vienna. Thaddeus Ross was detained pending an investigation into some top-secret projects of his. The Sokovia Accords were finally officially ratified; with dozens of gifted coming out of the woodwork to sign them once they knew it was safe to do so. Rogers was still troublesome, but apparently having James Barnes telling him to stop being an idiot and sign the document was a lot more effective than anyone else, even the rest of the Avengers, doing the exact same thing.

And then, deciding that since the world was already watching they might as well go ahead, T'Challa decided that the last day in Berlin was as good time as any for Wakanda to 'come out'. Everyone supported him immediately. So one last press conference was called and everyone got ready for it. At the podium stood T'Challa, his wife and match on his right, his father on his left. Behind them Sekani, Berhane and the rest of the Doras, presenting a united front. Everett stood on the wings, quietly talking to Shuri through the comms, as she commented on everything (everyone back on Wakanda was watching, waiting…).

T'Challa had thought long and hard about what he'd say, when the day came, once it became evident that he'd be the one handling that, rather than his father. Long he'd thought about how to go about it, how to present Wakanda to the world. And he hadn't done it alone, no; he'd asked those he loved and trusted for help, his wife, his sisters… Bastet and Iset had once told him that he and Sekani were meant to walk this path together; and by silent agreement the twins had decided they might as well take the rest of their family along. It had worked thus far…

"My name is King T'Challa… son of King T'Chaka. I am the sovereign ruler of the nation of Wakanda. And for the first time in our history… we will be sharing our knowledge and resources… with the outside world. Wakanda will no longer watch from the shadows. We cannot. We must not. We will work to be an example of how we… as brothers and sisters on this Earth… should treat each other. Now, more than ever… the illusions of division threaten our very existence. We all know the truth. More connects us than separates us. But in times of crisis… the wise build bridges… while the foolish build barriers. We must find a way… to look after one another… as if we were one, single tribe."

The speech was good, though it didn't take long for one of the men present to express the disbelief that could be seen in the faces of a few.

"With all due respect, King T'Challa…" That, and a hint of derision all Wakandans chose to ignore, this time it wasn't his fault, being ignorant. "What can a nation of farmers have to offer the rest of the world?"

It was the best possible opening. They knew the rumors that had been circulating over the past few days, since Romania. Ross had tried to arrest the twins upon their return with Barnes (no need to go into what he'd have liked to do with Barnes himself), only to be reminded, in the middle of the hall, that both T'Challa and Sekani had signed the Accords and while he might be helping ensure everything was in order, he wasn't part of the UN, and he wasn't Wakandan, which meant they owed nothing to him (that, more than anything else, had helped point out to Rogers how wrong he was about what the Accords really did).

So there were at least some who knew there was more to Wakanda than there seemed at first sight. Just like they'd planned Sekani stepped forth, making a show of opening a briefcase she'd kept half-concealed behind her and then pulling what looked like a mirror out of it, then pressed her hand against it.

"Shuri." She called, loud and clear.

She waited to be sure it was working alright, then turned around the mirror. And it was then that those present realized that it wasn't a mirror at all. There in its surface they could see a woman in her mid-twenties, clearly Wakandan:

"I am Princess Shuri, daughter of King T'Chaka," She announced to those in the audience. "This is not a recording. I am really here, speaking to you."

"Where are you?" One of the reporters asked, shocked.

"In Wakanda, in my lab." Shuri answered honestly.

Then, when noticing the disbelief of those present she pulled her own mirror to the window, showing them the outside; the valley, the jungle in the distance, and Mount Bashenga almost on a corner of what could be seen.

"What is that?" Another inquired.

"Is it magic?" Asked a third at the same time.

"Communication mirrors." Shuri responded promptly. "And it's not magic, but technology. Created by Wakanda years ago, now we're offering them to the world."

The mirrors weren't actually a new thing. Matter of fact, most people hadn't used the mirrors since the kimoyo beads had been improved to what they were in that moment. But since it had been decided that the kimoyo beads were too much a part of their culture to allow them to be commercialized, they offered the mirrors instead.

And it was just the start. Once the people were ready to accept the mirrors Shuri would go into her own creations: like the hover-bikes. She was so excited! Her siblings had even promised she would be able to present those in person; and the possibility of Everett standing at her side when she did, it made things all the better!

**xXx**

The president of Vienna had insisted on hosting a gala following the press conference, to honor the representatives of Wakanda and celebrate all the ways they might help improve the world. T'Challa agreed, knowing that as boring as it might be, it could only help foster better relations with other countries.

The Avengers were present as well. The Maximoff twins were very eager to meet everyone. Apparently some of the Wakandans in Lagos had gone see them after the fight against Rumlow, before the Avengers left, to thank them, reassuring them that they'd done their best and that things would get better when they felt they might not have done enough. Sekani's eyes widened, just a bit, when she recognized Pietro Maximoff from one of her visions when pregnant. Right then and there she promised to herself she would befriend Pietro, both for him and for Rozi…

Tony Stark was another that did his best to hang around them. Very interested in their technology and the possibility of SI and Wakanda working together. His face lit up like a child on Christmas when Everett told him Shuri was eager to meet him as well. T'Challa and Sekani were just happy their little sister would have more friends, people who could understand her.

The only small hiccup came when the artist the President had invited, a famous opera singer, refused to sing any African songs claiming she knew nothing of African music and she was not going to risk insulting them somehow. For their part, the Wakandans thought it was a very well-thought decision. Even if the President didn't seem to fully agree.

And then T'Challa turned to look at his twin sister… Sekani knew what he was thinking. He wanted her to sing. Singing wasn't something new for her, she'd done it, and often, for most of her life. When the twins were young they'd had a very special kimoyo bead, it held a recording of their mother (their birth-mother, Queen N'Yami) singing the newborn twins to sleep. They'd loved to play that recording, every night, just before going to bed. Until there was an accident and the bead broke. It was the only such recording… The twins had cried for days, it was almost as if they'd lost their mother all over again! And then on the third day Sekani did the unthinkable, she sat on her brother's bed and began singing their mother's song herself. And soon enough, they had a new tradition for just before bedtime.

So Sekani could sing, she had done it many times. First for T'Challa, later on for Shuri. She would sing, play songs for other children in Wakanda; sometimes just to herself, or to her match, and to their daughter. She had been the blackbird long before the goddess gave her that title, it was what the little children called her, referring to the better known singing bird in the continent: the Somali thrush: also known as the Blackbird… She had never exactly expected T'Challa to ask her to sing before a bunch of strangers, but it wasn't a prospect that scared her either. She knew she could do it.

"I am princess Sekani, daughter of King T'Chaka, twin sister of King T'Challa." She introduced herself in the traditional manner. "And I would like to sing for you tonight. It will not be a Wakandan song, because while I love and am very proud of my country and my culture, you wouldn't be able to understand me, and that's not the point. The point is to communicate, to build bridges, and that's what I want, what we all want. Perhaps the day might come when I can sing in Wakandan and have you all understand me; but that day is not today. So today I'll sing in English and hope for the day when I'll be able to share other pieces of me and of my people with you all."

She turned to the musicians. They were professionals, and after some humming from her it was easy enough for them to pick up on the tune and make an accompaniment. She smiled at them in thanks before turning back to the audience. There was no microphone in her hands, but she didn't need it, her tech enough to ensure everyone would be able to hear her clearly. And so she sang:

"I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time

Know there was something that, meant something that I left behind

When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets

Leave something to remember, so they won't forget"

"I was here

I lived, I loved

I was here

I did, I've done everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here"

She was there, they all were, and after that song, after that night (after the roller-coaster that had been the past week) the world would never forget them. Sekani and T'Challa, they were the Blackbird and Black Panther of Wakanda, and they'd join the Avengers in protecting the World (all worlds); as would Kendra, the Lady Hawk, and Berhane/Loki, the Maverick; and eventually so would Nakia as the Midnight Angel and her own match: N'Jadaka, as the Golden Jaguar.

"I wanna say I lived each day, until I die

And know that I meant something in somebody's life

The hearts I have touched will be the proof that I leave

That I made a difference, and this world will see"

"I was here

I lived, I loved

I was here

I did, I've done everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I will leave my mark so everyone will know"

"I was here

I lived, I loved

I was here

I did, I've done everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here"

One day a terrible enemy would come, one that would require every single hero to band together, to fight for the survival of the planet, of the Universe. And on that day Berhane would shed zir skin and return to who ze'd once been and the world would know the truth. About the adopted prince who'd done so much for his family, by adoption, by blood, by choice. And perhaps on that day humanity would learn that regardless of the color of their skin, their hair, their eyes, of things like their genes and what they might call themselves (human, mutant, meta, sorcerer, evo, witch, skinwalker, etc.) they were all one people, like T'Challa had said in his speech: one tribe…

"I just want them to know

That I gave my all, did my best

Brought someone some happiness

Left this world a little better just because

I was here"

"I was here

I lived, I loved

I was here

I did, I've done everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I wanna leave my mark so everyone will know"

"I was here

I lived (I lived), I loved

I was here

I did (I did), I've done

I was here

I lived (I lived), I loved (I loved)

I was here (oh)

I did, I've done

I was here"

She was there, they were all there (for good or for ill), and the universe would never forget them.

* * *

So, what do you think?

Originally my version of the movie was going to be a bit different, more closely following the movie. T'Challa would have lost the fight, falling supposedly to his death, only for Kendra to scream her denial and seemingly throw herself in a suicide move after him. No one knowing that Shuri had finished her own suit, which mixed vibranium and just enough nth metal to allow her to fly like her parents did (also, her pregnancy would not have been revealed until her return). Once N'Jadaka tried to take the throne Sekani would have intervened. Starting a long, diplomatic fight as the Elders argue on whether she had a right to the throne or not, if N'Jadaka's victory against her brother was enough or he needed to defeat her too. Sekani would know all along her brother was alive and was just making time until he returned. In the end I decided not to go down that road for two reasons: first, I'd no idea how to handle Klaue and Everett in the interim; and second, I didn't want there to end up being a civil war, Wakandans turning on each other like they did in the movie. The idea saddened me, so I decided to do things the way I did in the end.

To those wondering why Sekani won when T'Challa lost and why she isn't Queen. First, she needed him to surrender because Wakanda would never accept her victory otherwise, not when she cheated, using magic instead of just 'honorable combat'. It's why she insisted so much on him yielding. Even then, the Elders wouldn't have liked her taking the throne after she showed she'd rather use trickery than fight 'honorably'. Still, she didn't want to be Queen, and her previous vow to never be one, and to always guard her brother's throne helped her. It made her actions acceptable because T'Challa was still honorable, and he deserved the throne. Also, N'Jadaka yielding could be seen as him eventually accepting that the twins deserved the throne more than him, and then her giving her brother the throne, she effectively made herself his champion.

When I watched the movie I found N'Jadaka to be such a fascinating character, wished they had done more with him. He could have been redeemed if someone, anyone, had just tried. So I did my best to do that here. I imagine him eventually coming to appreciate his cousins and becoming true family to them (also, if Rose could melt Odin's heart, do you really think Irozi cannot do the same with N'Jadaka?).

I also totally love Everett and tried to keep his character as close to the original as possible. I'm a fan of him being with Shuri, but they had very little time together so I mostly implied that. I suppose if you don't like the pairing you can always ignore it.

The details of Civil War served to round up things and because it goes hand-to-hand with Wakanda and T'Chaka (even if this time I switched things around a bit).

I know some people wanted me to do more with Irozi but truth is that she's still young and the story wasn't meant to be too long. Still, I liked this version of her so I hope you did too.

In three weeks we'll see how things go when Stephen has something other than past failures and loses to motivate him. In the end it's all about perception and how things look through one's eyes... or not. How much more 'Strange-er' can some lives get?


End file.
